Crazy Amazing
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Cana tries hard to adjust to life after the 7 year time skip. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.
1. Game Over

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

So for quite a few months now ive been thinking about this idea on and off. I have no idea how good this will be haha. I have no confidence in my skills when it comes to Cana and Laxus. I worry they may become OoC so just a warning I guess. I've been wanting to write more about Cana and ever since someone mentioned Laxus and her I just can't shake it haha.

I also hope to have this be before the magic games and slightly into it. Hopefully I can make this work?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 1: **Game Over

"_I'm in the same old mess again. Another love has reached the end. You never really gave a damn. I thought you were a better man. And I don't give a damn. My heart made me drunk but my mind is sober. So can you get the gist? I'mma make a move 'cause the game is over."_ Game Over by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

She had been sitting here for awhile. The thin brownish liquid in her cup was swaying back and forth from the commotion all around. It was enticing, doing its own exotic dance to get her attention. Everything else in the room was drowned out, she was only semi-aware of the brawls and merriment. She wanted to drink it so badly but something just stopped her, the thinking, the thoughts. Those dark, brooding thoughts. Her reflection becomes clear briefly before twisting and distorting.

"Hitting the bar early?" a familiar voice came from beside her.

She glanced over to see Laxus sitting down on the bar stool next to her. He slowly slid his sound pods down away from his ears, letting them rest comfortably on his shoulders. A loud sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh it's just you." She sulked, returning to the staring contest with her drink.

"Just me? Expecting someone?"

"Not really…maybe" she paused, watching the liquid continue to dance.

"Which is it?" he eyed her, noticing her hair was strangely much longer then the day before.

"God damn it Laxus…I don't know. Maybe its just wishful thinking?" she shrugged as her eyebrows furrowed, finally downing her drink in one gulp.

She slammed the cup back onto the counter, the force knocking it down on its side. Standing from the stool she leaned down to grab her bag with her right hand, feeling the strap slip through her fingers. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips and she watched Laxus reached down and grab her bag, placing it in her left hand.

"When did your hair get so long?"

"Recently. Surprised you even noticed since you're always staring at my chest." She quipped, placing her bag over her right shoulder.

"Ha. Guilty." Laxus smirked back, grabbing Cana's cup and filling it up partially with a liquid from his own large flask.

He quickly took a swig out of the cup and watched Cana's poor attempt at crossing her arms, finally settling on letting her right arm just hang at her side. He could see her fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable with the realization that he knew something was wrong. Not just on an emotional level, a physical level. He chose to spare his guildmate from his stares.

"I thought girls cut their hair after a break up, not get some fancy hair extension magic."

Her left fist clenched and she had to make an effort not to let it shake. He had really hit a nerve now. She had a feeling he was just trying to make things lighter but if only he knew. Her pain, her suffering, her fears, her insecurities. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his flask, pouring out the contents on his head.

"You're such an…asshole." She spoke out slowly, almost forcefully.

It wasn't till she was walking away towards the guild doors she realized how hard she was trying to hold in the tears. _Only that bastard knows where to hit me hard…even if its unintentional._ She thought painfully.

Laxus was slightly dumbfounded but couldn't help but smirk. He chuckled a little and grabbed a cloth from behind the counter, wiping the alcohol from his face. Placing the cloth down his amusement slowly faded.

Worry was slowly starting to set in, something that had only recently started happening to him. Maybe it was his ex-communication or his travels, but he now found his guild…endearing. He found Cana…beautiful and fierce. _My ideal woman…_ he thought suddenly, his eyes widening.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he grumbled, grabbing a brandy bottle from behind the counter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana stood there at his doorstep for a long time, thinking, going through scenarios in her head. _What he said the night before…was it just to make leave?_ _Was he really going to? who are you kidding Cana? He was always like this. Touch and go. Hot and cold…black and white. _

"Cana-neesan." A voice broke her thoughts once more and she glanced over to see Romeo with Wendy behind him.

"Oh Romeo…what are you doing here?" Cana laughed nervously.

"I live here…why does it look like you've been crying?" he raised an eyebrow, genuinely concerned.

"Eh? I haven't been." Cana laughed more, rubbing her eyes. "I was just on my way out."

She quickly slipped past the two young teens and started running. _Cana-neesan? God that was just awkward and painful. Does he even know Macao?_

Romeo opened the door to his house and stepped in, holding the door open for Wendy. She slipped in behind him and heard his dad in the kitchen.

"Oi Dad. What did you say to Cana-neesan?"

Macao stepped out of the kitchen with a very worn and tired look clinging to his face. A sighed escaped and he just looked at Romeo and then Wendy.

"I had no idea she was even here. Either way…I rather not discuss it. Its not exactly something I wish to talk about with my son….or his girlfriend." He eyed Wendy who was now sitting down on the couch.

"Macao-san…" Wendy started hesitantly but was cut off.

"I know you know a little Wendy, but I prefer you not say get involved." Macao tried his best to smile.

Wendy merely frowned and Romeo sat down beside her confused.

"Your mother will be coming over for dinner so don't go out anymore today. We'll be discussing some big plans." Macao explained before heading back into the kitchen.

"I guess my hunch was right. Mom is moving back in with us." Romeo smiled.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"_Cana…this was the last time." Macao sighed, sitting up at the edge of he bed._

_She rolled over onto her side slowly, not wanting to look at his bare back, one of the few features that hadn't changed in seven years._

"_Why?" was all that could escape her lips, she should have known it was coming._

"_Lisa…we're getting remarried. I've been rekindling things with her slowly these past three years…and…" he started to explain before he felt something soft hit the back of his head._

_He turned to see Cana kneeling, not caring that the sheets had fallen away from her curvacious body. Her eyes were glassy, she was biting her lip so hard to keep from crying he could see a small spot of red forming on her bottom lip. In all the times in their on and off again relationship, he had never seen tears in her eyes._

"_Cana…" he started._

"_Just stop…I' m sick of this bullshit. I don't know why I thought after seven years you might have matured a little. I always knew you were a womanizer but this is a new low." _

_She stood from the bed and tried to grab her top with her right hand, feeling it elude her grasp. She kicked the garment and dropped to her knees, sobbing._

"_You would think the first words would be 'hey Cana I can't get back together with you because I'm remarrying my ex-wife' not 'oh hey Cana let's drink together…lets do this and that together…oh maybe we'll even sleep together a few times. Like old times'"_

"_Your arm is getting worse?" Macao stood from the bed and walked over to her._

"_Don't act all concerned and don't try to change the subject" she glared at him with glassy daggers._

"_You're right…I should have told you. But I'm not the only guilty one here." He shot back._

"_Oh really? What have I done to be guilty of?"_

"_Gildarts." He spat, grabbing her clothes off the floor and tossing them onto the bed._

_Cana froze at the mention of her father's name, her lip quivering._

"_You think I wouldn't notice? My initial thoughts were I was just a replacement for him, you were always waiting for him and looking at him. When I found out he was your father I began to think that maybe I was wrong. I felt relieved. But I'm still a replacement for him. An older man, a womanizer…"_

"_Just stop!" Cana screamed._

"_Why? Because I'm right?" Macao started to get angry, scooping his shirt and coat up off the floor._

_Cana stood and grabbed his pants, throwing them at him with her left arm._

"_Get out." Cana pointed to her front door._

_Macao hastily put his clothes on, looking very disheveled and nervous, anger still trying to show on his face._

"_Cana…I…" he started before he was cut off._

"_GET. OUT." She reemphasized. _

"Cana…?" she could hear a voice calling out to her.

Cana could only groan, feeling her head reel with what she could only assume was a hangover. She very rarely got one but when she did, it was hell on earth. She rolled over in what felt like a foreign bed and started to pull the blanket over her head.

"If you're up now then leave." The voice now sounded annoyed.

"Screw you Macao. Don't think I'll forgive you after you broke my heart…again." She groaned, still half asleep.

"I'm not that grumpy old man." The voice was getting even more irritated. "is that why you grew your hair out? For that womanizer?"

Cana slowly peaked her head out from her covers slowly, squinting her eyes from the sudden light flooding her. She didn't recognize where she was at all.

"How did you kn-" She started before finally glancing over to see Laxus sitting next to the bed, his arms crossed.

_Who in the world did I piss off to end up here…?_ Cana groaned inwardly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Um so yeah. First chapter. Lol. Sorry if this dosen't make sense or seem that good. I am writing this really early. I hope to make this work somehow….But yeah, sorry if anyone is out of character. ; Please R/R. let me know how you liked it. ;

::hands out wendy plushies::


	2. Leave!

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Not really sure what to say haha. But I hope people enjoyed the first chapter, it was a little hard for me to flesh out. I have all these ideas in my head for this story but I'm not sure how to connect them all. I always think about scenes before I go to bed or after I get up and then I realize maybe I should have written it down. By the time I get to my computer its all turned to mush, I know the gist but all the fancy wording is gone. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 2: **Leave!

"_When you are deep in love it is hard to see past all the dirt and the mud. You tell everyone that it's great and okay when you know in your heart that it hurts and it won't go away. Afraid to let go of the hand that you held so tight when he said i'm your man But his eyes seem to sway at the flick of a switch and you are alone in the dark with a bruised broken heart."_ Leave! by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Cana…?" she could hear a voice calling out to her.

Cana could only groan, feeling her head reel with what she could only assume was a hangover. She very rarely got one but when she did, it was hell on earth. She rolled over in what felt like a foreign bed and started to pull the blanket over her head.

"If you're up now then leave." The voice now sounded annoyed.

"Screw you Macao. Don't think I'll forgive you after you broke my heart…again." She sniffled, still half asleep.

"I'm not that grumpy old man." The voice was getting even more irritated. "is that why you grew your hair out? For that womanizer?"

Cana slowly peaked her head out from her covers slowly, squinting her eyes from the sudden light flooding her. She didn't recognize where she was at all.

"How did you kn-" She started before finally glancing over to see Laxus sitting next to the bed, his arms crossed.

_Who in the world did I piss off to end up here…?_ Cana groaned inwardly.

"You've been crying in your sleep…How did you even know I was living here?" Laxus sighed, pouring a glass of water.

"I…" Cana started before looking around at his small and mostly barren apartment of her father's. "I thought Gildarts lived here…"

Cana brought her hands up to her face and quickly rubbed her eyes, attempting to get rid of the dampness clinging to her eyelids. She let out a heavy sigh and gingerly accepted the glass from Laxus, downing it in one gulp.

"I really need to stop talking to that man…he's been nothing but trouble since I got kicked out."

"He was contacting you even then?" Cana handed the glass back to Laxus.

He stood from his chair and headed into the kitchen, his large figure vanishing behind the wall. Cana took the chance to reach the end of the bed, standing slowly. "He always pushes his nose into my buisness. Going so far as to get me reinstated…letting me live here." Laxus grumbled.

"But you're happy right?" Cana asked, holding onto a dresser for support.

"I guess…"

"That's just Gildarts for you…its how he shows he cares…" Cana quipped sadly, her head reeling.

Laxus continued to mumble a few things, Cana could only make out faint noises as her ears started buzzing. Laxus was right in the middle of setting a clean dish on the counter when he heard a crashing sound. Turning on his heels quickly, he reached the main room to see Cana sitting flat on her butt, her forehead resting against the bed, the sheets hiding her face.

"Oi Cana. What happened?"

"Nothing happened…" Cana started. "Everything happened…"

"Cause that makes sense…I meant more along the lines of are you okay." Laxus kneeled down beside her.

"Oh now you choose to care." Cana groaned, "my head is splitting…I can't think like this…"

"Save the sass…it's a simple question. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay in the head? Am I okay as in one piece? Am I okay in bed? Am I okay with being cheated on? Am I okay with being tossed aside?" Cana started getting angry. "I'm tried of being asked if I'm okay. Isn't the answer obvious?"

Cana felt herself being scooped up and before she could even protest she felt herself dropped back onto the bed. She glanced up to see Laxus sighing, rubbing his temple. A peturbed look was starting to show.

"I'm going to make you something. Just…stay there. Don't do anything. It's bad enough you stumbled here while I'm living here. Last thing I want though is Gildarts smashing me to pieces for not helping out." Laxus slipped his sound pods on and headed back into the kitchen, humming a rock tune.

_That jerk…I just went off on a rant while I'm hung over and dehydrated and he dosen't even try to ask me about it or console me…or is that why I'm here. A place where I can bitch and have no questions asked…_ Cana sighed and laid back slowly, closing her eyes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"_It's okay Cana." Macao tried to reassure her._

"_Yeah theres always next year." Wakaba chimed in, grabbing their drinks from the counter._

"_Yeah I guess so…" Cana replied quietly, hopping up onto a bar stool._

"_Come on cheer up. You're only 13, the prime of youth. I'm anticipating you getting it next year. Haha." Macao slapped Cana hard on the back, downing his tankard in a few gulps._

"_Maybe you should stop placing your stupid expectations on her. A loss a is a loss." A teenage Laxus approachd the trio, sitting down next to Cana._

"_So says the winner. Maybe you should leave her be and not rub it into her face. You didn't have to go so hard on her. You could have won without completely beating her into the ground." Macao slammed his empty tankard onto the counter._

_Cana clenched the hem of her dress in her fists, her arms shaking. She could still see the bruises on her arms and legs from the exam. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She lowered her head, her hair shielding her expression from her guild mates._

"_So you're saying he should have gone easy on me because he still would have won anyways…that I'm weak and you had no faith in my abilities from the start" she mumbled. _

_Laxus managed to pick up on her words, his eyes widened a little at her realization. She was only 13 but she wasn't stupid. _

"_Eh? What did you say Cana?" Wakaba perked his head up._

"_She said she wants you guys to leave her alone." Laxus made a shooing motion with his hand._

"_Don't put words into her mouth Laxus" Macao started before he felt Cana push him away gently with her arm._

"_Hmph. Come talk to me later Cana. We'll go over some wining stradegies!" Wakaba made a glare at Laxus before leaving the bar, Macao in toe._

"_Th…thank" Cana started before she felt a large hand placed over her mouth._

"_Don't thank me. I just don't like that womanizer and his lackey." Laxus grumbled._

_Cana let out a heavy sigh against his hand and he quickly removed it. She looked up at Laxus and smiled a little. He just glanced back at her before waving Mirajane over._

"_Oi Demon girl, get me a beer" _

"_You want to start something?" Mirajane yelled back._

"_Just get me a beer demon girl." He looked down at Cana "and one for the loser here."_

"_But I'm…" Cana started to protest._

"_Shut up. You're getting your first drink. Who cares if you're two years under the limit."_

_Cana became silent as Mirajane placed two tankards in front of them. Grumbling about Laxus as she returned to the other side of the bar, stirring some soup in a large pot. She gingerly picked up her tankard, watching the liquid. The fighting and merriment making the beer dance an exciting number. She broke contact with the drink to see Laxus chug his, slamming the empty tankard onto the counter._

_She gulped heavily and took a deep breath, bringing the tankard up to her lips, chugging the liquid down quickly. She slammed the tankard back down onto the counter like Laxus had and coughed a bit. She could hear him chuckling beside her._

"_Mirajane. Give me another." Cana spoke softly._

"_EH? Can't hear you loser." Mirajane shouted back._

"_I see the demon is being mean once again." Erza approached the bar, arms crossed._

"_You wanna start something?" Mirajane shouted, tossing her apron to the side._

"_Come at me. I dare you." Erza smirked._

"_Here you go loser. Knock yourself out." Mirajane slammed a small barrel onto the counter in front of the two before jumping over, throwing a punch at the Scarlet mage._

_Cana just let out a heavy sigh as she saw the two girls chasing each other through the guild hall, reigning destruction wherever they went. She returned to the small barrel and pulled it into her lap, struggling to get the top off._

"_It's no wonder you couldn't beat me, you can't even properly hold or open even a small barrel of beer." Laxus quipped, cracking it open for her._

_She shot icey daggers are her now drinking buddy and propped it up slightly against the counter, tipping it down towards her mouth. Laxus watched in amazement as she sat there, chugging and chugging till the barrel was completely empty. She slammed it onto the counter with a goofy grin across her face, a few hiccups coming out of her mouth._

"_Take that asshole." She giggled, the alcohol coming over her senses._

"_Did you just call me an asshole?" Laxus couldn't help but start laughing, impressed at the monster he had made._

"_Not just any asshole, the only asshole who will fight me seriously." She giggled more but was stopped by a hiccup, which only led to more giggling._

_Laxus couldn't help but grin, resting his elbow on top of her head._

"_Now listen Cana, cause I ain't saything this again. You fought well in the exam. Sure I was stronger but you had spirit and tenacity. A loss is a loss but the only thing you can do is improve. Don't listen to people's expectations, make your expectations and abide by those."_

"_Huh?" was all Cana could manage to say, trying to look up at her guild mate._

"_I know you look up to that womanizer but its better if you don't. Hes just going to continue to place silly expecations on you and in the end make you feel bad about yourself. He's not even sure of what he wants, so why trust what he wants out of you and others?"_

"_I don't remember you saying this…" Cana grumbled before she felt herself falling backwards off her stool._

"_Whoah" Laxus reached out and grabbed her quickly, nearly falling off his own stool._

_Cana could only start giggling, reaching up to pinch his cheeks._

"_What are you-" he started before he felt her place her lips against his, tasting the alcohol on them._

"_What the." He scrambled to get away from her lips, nearly dropping her in the process, his cheeks turning a deep red._

"_Haha Laxus." Cana slapped his chest with her hand, "I think I'm drunk."_

"_Yeah…no kidding." He grumbled and dumped her back onto her stool, looking away._

"_Anyways what were you saying?" she rested her head on the counter her hair covering her face._

"_Just…" he fumbled for the right words, his mind still elsewhere._

_He glanced back over at her to hear her sighing softly. He groaned and rubbed his temple. What had he done?_

"_Just…go at your own pace okay?"_

"Leave him Cana. There are better men out there. At least I'm guessing that's what Gildarts would say. I'm not good at this…usually I just give you a drink and listen. You're stupid and you know you need to leave. Stop being stupid. Stop trying to get his attention and talking to him about it. Just cut all your ties." Laxus sighed, playing with the food he had made on the plate he was holding.

"Hmm?" Cana could only mumble.

_Did I fall asleep? I never dream about Laxus…those were interesting times…_Laxus just looked at her somewhat dumbfounded.

"Did you hear anything I said the past few minutes…?" he started to look angry, the spoon nearly breaking in his grip.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Tada. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ever since someone in my Natsu/Lucy fic said they could picture Laxus giving Cana her first drink ive been imagining it too! Hope you guys like my take on it. I wanted to include some other characters briefly, so we get a little bit of young erza/mirajane. Haha. Also added a little something to make Laxus blush, cause come on, that guy has to blush sometime. Why not his teenage years?

Generally I'm able to gage how people are enjoying the story via reviews but I'm guessing Cana dosen't get much traffic on FF? lol. I was shocked by the ammount of comments on my Natsu/Lucy story. Guess what I'm saying is, do you love it? Hate it? Give me some feedback. J

::hands out mirajane plushies::


	3. Back In Time

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

To everyone living in the United States, I hope you had a fun and safe 4th of July. To everyone else I hope it was an amazing Wendesday! Give it up for the middle of the week? XD I spent it all writing. Lol.

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! :D Glad I'm not the only Cana/Laxus shipper. Oh and for the record, I don't hate Macao or anything…I just need some kinda of "villain" for my story, so I kinda made him into one. He has some flaws so I guess its easy to.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 3: **Back In Time

"_If you don't love me so, why won't you let me go? I'm running out of time. Forever will I cry. If you don't want me near, why won't you disappear?…I didn't wanna walk out the door. I'm living in the thoughts of before. I didn't wanna change my mind I went back in time_." Back In Time by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Leave him Cana. There are better men out there. At least I'm guessing that's what Gildarts would say. I'm not good at this…usually I just give you a drink and listen. You're stupid and you know you need to leave. Stop being stupid. Stop trying to get his attention and talking to him about it. Just cut all your ties." Laxus sighed, playing with the food he had made on the plate he was holding.

"Hmm?" Cana could only mumble.

_Did I fall asleep? I never dream about Laxus…those were interesting times…_Laxus just looked at her somewhat dumbfounded.

"Did you hear anything I said the past few minutes…?" he started to look angry, the spoon nearly breaking in his grip.

"Did you just say '_I know you look up to that womanizer but its better if you don't. Hes just going to continue to place silly expecations on you and in the end make you feel bad about yourself. He's not even sure of what he wants, so why trust what he wants out of you and others?'" _Cana asked, sitting up slowly.

"Oh I guess you were listening. Although I said love that womanizer not look up to."

"Weird dream about you then…" Cana pondered.

"So you were sleeping! Wait, you had a dream about me?" Laxus looked amused.

"Don't get full of yourself, it was about when you beat me in the S-Class exam. Gave me my first drink." She slowly ran her hand through her long hair, crossing her legs.

"Oh…_that_." Laxus smirked, "I made quite a monster out of you."

"I suppose you did…but I don't mind. Drinking has become part of who I am. It''s helped me more thant I can say…in fact its as if the drink is…" Cana started but quickly stopped, laughing nervously.

Laxus merely raised an eyebrow. Cana shifted slightly and then held out her hand. _Saying my drinks are like Laxus is just weird. I don't want him getting any weird ideas… but they are both silent and listening companions…_

"What do you want?" Laxus asked, seemingly confused.

"That plate, you made it for me right? I'm starving."

Laxus handed her the plate and she greedily gabbed it, setting it down in her lap. She held out her hand again and he in turn handed her the spoon, watching her clumsily scoop some scambled eggs up into it.

"You need help?"

"Don't look so amused." Cana started to fume, "I'm not a baby. I can do it."

"Alright alright. I'll just be sitting here, watching you make a fool of yourself."

"Hmph. Watch closely then. It's a one time show." She glared daggers as shoved the spoon into her mouth.

Laxus grinned and propped his feet up onto the edge of the bed.

"So what exactly is up with your arm? It seemed fine when we left the island. No one else had injuries from being gone 7 years." Laxus crossed his arms.

"I wasn't strong enough." Cana mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"What does that mean?"

"I used Fairy Glitter." Cana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before shoveling more food into her mouth.

"I'm amazed you're in one piece. That's a powerful spell. Never seen it but only heard of it."

Cana swallowed hard and coughed a bit, pounding her chest lightly with her fist before shoveling down the last bit.

"Well, I managed to pull it off but it did nothing to Bluenote. I don't know why other then that I wasn't strong enough and it damaged my arm. I thought I was fine when I got back but I slowly losed function with it."

Cana set the empty dish next to Laxus' feet and stood from the bed. He watched as she slipped her jean jacket over her white top gingerly. Heading towards the door she saw her sandals which she slid her feet into.

"Did you think about going to a doctor?" he also stood, grabbing her empty plate from the bed.

"What's the point? This is my punishment." Laxus' eyes widened a bit as he saw a very pained expression on her face.

"Punishment? Wh-" he started before he felt her small hand over his mouth.

"It's not really something I wish to discuss. It's something between Mavis & I. Between Gildarts & I…but thanks for the food and listening to me whine. Just like old times…"

Laxus could only watch as the brunette mage left the small apartment, a pit growing in his stomach. He wasn't one to worry too much about her, she had a good head on her shoulders. She made stupid relationship decisions but that was usually it, aside from the rare occasions that she blacked out from being drunk. Ever since Tenrou island her usual confidence was gone. It was hard for him to tell though, he usually only saw or conversed with her when she was feeling down.

He let out a groan and put the dish down on the desk. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he slipped his sound pods on. Closing his eyes he let his mind focus on the bass line, the song slowly building up in power and emotion. Rock music was his escape, maybe even the only way to really soothe and console him. Rock music to him was like what Alcohol was to Cana.

It had started out as a way to piss his grandfather off, part of his rebellious age. It had stuck somehow though. The female vocalist was screaming at the top of her lungs, the exhaustion and pain coming through with the lyrics. It reminded him of…Cana. He shook his head a little, trying to perish the thought. _No way would my favorite band sound like Cana confiding in me…_When the song finally ended he opened his eyes again, seeing Cana's bag in the corner. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Is it weird to wonder if you are forgetful? Or if this is fate? Or are you just wanting me to chase after you?"

He grabbed her bag in his hands and looked at the door. _Time to track her down…it hasn't been long but shes quick on her feet._ He opened the door slowly to be greeted by a tall, orange-haired mage.

"Gildarts." He tried to hide his surprise.

"Yo." Gildarts greeted him camly, grinning, his trademark bag slung over his shoulder.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Cana!" Cana heard name from across the canal and glanced over.

"Cana!" She heard again and spotted Lucy and Levy waving.

She smiled and waved back, running across the bridge over to them.

"Where are you headed?" the blonde mage smiled.

"Just the guild."

"Oh great we are headed there too." Levy smiled and the three continued to walk.

The longer they walked the more Cana realized she was trailing behind, but her mind was just full of what ifs. _I've decided if I see him, I'll talk to him. Tell him whats on my mind. As Laxus said, I don't need to put up with his shit anymore. Cut my ties cleanly. No loose ends._

"…and then Gajeel suddenly appeared at Fairy Hills with a guitar…" Cana could barely pick up on the conversation her two friends were having.

"Wait you mean he sang to you?" Lucy started giggling.

"I kinda wished he hadn't…" Levy sighed but then smiled, "All he did was change some lyrics around to fit me."

"I wish I could have seen it, he's awkward but I guess he means well."

"At the end he even kept singing 'shooby doo bop!'" Levy giggled.

"And?" Lucy nudged her blue-haired friend.

"And….i decided to go out with him." Levy nudged her back.

"Ah man. Sometimes I wish Natsu wasn't so stupid when it came to romance." Lucy sighed heavily.

"So you admit it then?"

"Admit what?" Lucy asked.

"That you _liiiiike_ him." Levy teased, imitating Happy.

"Er wait…let's change the subject. How about you Cana, any love…" Lucy turned to see her friend wad gone. "…problems…Cana?"

"Where did she go?" Levy scratched the back of her head.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"You have a minute?"

"I suppose I do, since I was originally coming to talk to you anyways." Cana crossed her arms loosely, resting her back against the alley wall.

"About what I said the other day…I think I may have said some harsh things."

Cana sighed, "They were harsh but you were right. I am in love with my father. Its not exactly something I'm proud of but feelings are feelings."

"It's disgusting…but that's not why I came to talk to you."

"Well hurry up then, cause I have a load of stuff I need to dump on you."

"You don't have to be so cold Cana."

"Get to the point Macao." She grumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

"I think I may have hastily jumped back into bed with my ex-wife…you're all that I." He started before he felt a hand on his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish a sentence that you don't mean. It made have worked in the past but not anymore. You even told me yourself the other day that you have spent the past 3 years with her improving things. 3 years is not a hasty decision."

He removed her hand and stepped closer to her, his face almost up against hers.

"You may be right, but these feelings aren't a lie. I wish I could go back in time and redo things. Whenever you aren't around you are all I think about. I didn't know you would be coming back…"

"So what? You sought solace in your ex-wife? Think about what you're doing to her. I'm not going to be a homewrecker twice in a row."

"She…why cant I just be her husband and your boyfriend. I don't have to be romantic with her.." Macao felt something hard smack his face.

"Listen to yourself! Are you an idiot? Yes I'm upset that you cheated on me with your ex-wife. I'm upset that you decided to cheat on her again with me. I'm upset that you don't have a damn backbone to do anything. After 7 years and me coming back, I would have been sad but not angry If you had simply told me you were with Lisa again."

"Things are never that simple"

"They could have been simple if you had done the right thing. By trying to make everyone happy you have made no one happy. No one! You are so damn fickle you don't even know what you want.. Yet you place all these damn expectations on everyone else."

"Heh…" Macao slumped back against the alley wall opposite of her and chuckled. "Now you sound just like that punk…"

"I want you to know I'm cutting ties. Don't try and come to me anymore and just stay with your wife. Try to make her happy, try to make Romeo happy. Stop wanting everything at once. I'm not completely over you but in time I'll be fine. So just worry about youself."

Macao just let out large sigh and lowered his head, "I should have known getting back with you was trouble."

"Im glad you realized."

"Yes I'm glad I realized you are just damaged goods. I should stay with Lisa…you've been nothing but trouble since you came back."

"What the…" Cana growled, trying to hold herself back, "Don't you dare asshole! When I got back you were the one who came onto me. You've always been the one leading me on. I would do anything for you. Anything! I did a lot of things I didn't agree with just to please you…I did a lot of things I'm not proud of…like with Wakaba. I came here to cleanly cut ties with you to give you an easier time. Instead you just decide to blame everything on me again. Own up to you mistakes. Be a man!"

"You heard me! Damaged goods. Who wants a girl with a lazy arm? Who wants a girl that's only 4 years older then their son? A girl who's in love with her father?" Macao stood and shouted back, pushing her back into the wall.

Cana started to walk back towards the street, her fist clenched tightly. She felt a hand on he right arm and tried to pull away with no response.

"So you expect me to sit here and listen to you like this but you just get to walk away without hearing everything I have to say?"

Cana was about to reply when she felt herself pulled away, a long black cape blocking her view.

"If I had known sooner she was my daughter, I wouldn't have let you be around her Macao."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Dun dun dun….i can totally picture Macao with an "oh shit" face. Haha. I kinda feel bad for making him look so bad but hey, gotta make a story. I was also dying to sneak in some references to other characters in the series, mainly Gajeel. Gotta love his singing. "Shooby do bop!". ANYWAYS, Thanks everyone for reading and as always if you have comments or feedback let me know! Hopefully see you in the next few days :D

::hands out levy plushies::


	4. Crying Blood

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Another chapter is here! Another chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm hoping to get to the magic games somewhat soon so please bear with me. I promise it will be awesome. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 4: **Crying Blood

"_How can you be so ignorant to the fact that I'm a be in this pain forever. When you touch me I go insane. Fall apart like a wave of a baby feather. You believe that you're holding me. Can't you see? I'm crying blood, I'm crying blood. I'm crying tears from my eyes that I can't deny and I am falling like a comet from the broken sky_." Crying Blood by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Why are you back in town?" Cana asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Gildarts merely set a tankard down in front of his daughter taking a sip out of his. Cana let out a sigh and took a sip of her drink, eying her father. He looked somewhat different…smelled differen. _A new aftershave maybe…?_ She pondered, noticing he was also cleanly shaven. It was weird not to see stubble on his face.

"You didn't have to hit Macao so hard. I know he deserved it but you broke the wall of a fruit store."

Gildarts starting laughing nervously, "You know I can't hold back Cana"

"I'm not sure weither to be happy or annoyed. Butting into my problems. You just made his point I guess…" Cana muttered, taking another big gulp.

"Well the owner of that store is a long time friend. Well, I guess all of Magnolia is used to me breaking stuff too…" He watched his daughter run her finger along the rim of the wooden tankard.

"Dad…why did you come back to town?"

"You called me. I was in Hargeon when my card went off."

"I didn't call you"

"But my card went off"

"I don't know why or how since I ripped it up but I didn't actually call you." Cana downed her drink and slammed it on the counter. "Oi bartender. Give me another!"

"Not till you pay your tab!" the bartender shouted back.

"It's alright Nicolai, I'll pay her tab."

The bartender merely nodded before sliding another beer down the counter towards the two.

"Either way im glad I came back. I'm worried about you Cana."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't really spoke since you…confessed. I feel like I've just made things worse for you."

Cana was silent for a moment and just watched her drink, waiting for her father to continue. A few moments went by in silence and she glanced over to see him staring at her.

"Er…what? Something on my face?" Cana became nervous.

"No…I just somehow feel like I'm responsible for you being with Macao. I wasn't around to be a father and tell you no. I can see why you would go for him. Womanizing…charming…unreliable." Gildarts sighed, "although I think me being with so many women was me trying to find another Cornelia."

"Mom? Will you find another…?"

"Already did. She's right in front of me."

"Eh? Me?" Cana seemed confused, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Being with Cornelia's daughter…my daughter is enough for me. I don't need another woman. I just want to be with her…and be her father." Gildarts smiled now, patting the brunette on the head.

Tears started to threaten her eyes and she bit her lip. "Won't it be awkward for you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be weird…at first. But you're my daughter and I think it takes a lot of courage to admit your feelings and share them. I want to support you. I know this will be behind you someday and I hope you find someone who can make you happy romantically. " Gildarts gave his daughter the softest smile she had ever seen from him.

Cana sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Although with a father this handsome it's going to be hard to find someone to replace me." He chuckled with a smug look on his face.

Cana couldn't surpress her laughter and punched his arm, more tears falling.

"You're such an idiot. I refuse to call you father now."

"Eh? But I'm trying to be a cool father here. I even got to do the fatherly task of beating up your ex-boyfriend."

"Even though I didn't ask you to come…I'm glad you did…" Cana continued to smile, wiping her eyes once more.

"Just say the word and I'll do anything you want. It's the least I can do for the pain I've put you through."

"Anything? You sure you won't regret saying that?"

"I'm trusting you won't make me do anything I'll regret."

"Heh." Cana sniffled and picked up her tankard, downing it.

"Any immediate requests?" Gildarts pushed his own unfinished drink in front of his daughter.

"Hmm…tell me why Laxus is staying at your place. I went to crash there and found him instead."

"He didn't have a place to stay after I let him back into Fairy Tail. I figured I'm traveling all the time anyways. Also, I like that brat. He's a silly kid and I have a lot faith in him. I hope he becomes the new guild leader."

Cana smiled softly and took a sip of her father's drink.

"So that's why. Heh. He seemed annoyed you were butting into his life but I think he actually enjoys your company."

"Hehe" a goofy look came over her father's face.

"What?" Cana looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to enjoy your company too."

"Stop Gildarts. It's not like that." Cana looked away.

"He's a good guy Cana." He reached over to tossle her hair.

"He's not…you." Cana flinched slightly under his touch, heat rising in her cheeks again.

"That's one request I can't fulfill." Gildarts sighed as if he read her mind, pulling her close.

"Men are liars…" Cana also sighed, punching her father in the chest slightly.

"I love you Cana." He kissed her forehead lightly before resting his chin on her head.

"Unfair…" Cana mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You're unfair…using tactics like these. How can I be mad? Now I'm just embarassed cause everyone is probably watching us."

Gildarts let out a chuckle, removing his chin to pat her on the head again.

"Who cares? I'm proud you're my daughter. I'll show you off to the world if I have to."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door to her room at Fairy Hills, resting her back against it. She felt tired and emotionall drained. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. _2:23pm…why is the day only half way over? Also why is it so hot?_ She groaned outwardly as she headed towards her dresser, pulling her jean jacket off slowly with her left arm.

"I should have talked to him about my arm…"

She started to lift her top up slightly when she heard a knock on her door. _Can't I just get some peace and quiet today…if its that hag wanting my rent money early…_She let go of her top and walked back over the door opening it.

"I don't have the money yet you ha-" she started but stopped when she saw a blonde haired mage standing at her door.

"It's me Cana."

"Oh Lucy. Sorry about that…whats up?" She opened the door wider to let her friend in.

"Well, you just vanished on us earlier. It just seemed unlike you. I waited at the guild for awhile but you didn't show. Somehow I became worried even though I know you can take care of yourself." Lucy stepped in with a warm smile.

"Thanks for worrying. Also glad someone around here thinks I can handle myself." Cana showed a small smile.

"Hmm?" the blonde looked at her confused.

"Its nothing. Its actually nice to be around another female for a change. I think I've have my fill of men for the day." She closed the door and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…how about a cold bath though?" Cana grinned.

"Like old times huh?" Lucy laughed, blushing a little.

Cana started to lift up her top a bit with her arm before she noticed the blonde looking at her weirdly.

"Err…my arm dosen't work so good nowadays. Mind helping?"

Lucy just smiled again and took over, pulling the top off effortlessly.

"You need help with anything else?"

"Nah I can get the rest. Thanks Lucy."

"That's what friends are for. I'll get the water started."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"and your arm has been getting worse huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I thought the springs on Tenrou had healed it. I wonder if its because I damaged it while the tree was still down. I also wonder if its just because I'm weak. I also like to think of it as my punishment." Cana rested her head back against the bathtub.

"Punishment?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yeah…I abandoned you to fulfill my selfish desires. I wanted to tell Gildarts I was his daughter. I also wanted to tell him I was in love with him. I take this as my punishment for my deeds."

"Cana!" Lucy splashed some water into her friend's face.

Cana coughed a little and looked at her friend's worried face.

"You're disgusted right? That I left you behind to confess my love to my father."

"No. You can't help who you love. I also told you back on Tenrou Island that I wasn't mad. I'm still not mad. If you're looking to be forgiven I won't do it. You've done nothing wrong in the first place."

"Eh?" Cana looked surprised.

"I really don't know why you pile everything onto yourself. We're the same age yet I feel like you always try to be more of an adult then everyone else. Always pushing yourself too hard." Lucy sighed and stood up, water falling from her onto the floor as she got out.

"Where are you going?" Cana asked.

"To get dressed. The water is warm now anyways. My fingers are all pruny" Lucy smiled, showing her friend her hands.

"Lucy…" Cana started, climbing out of the bathtub herself.

"Hmm?" Lucy grabbed two towels, handing Cana one.

"Thank you…for listening to me. It's nice to hear a woman's perspective for a change"

"No problem. As I said earlier, that's what friends are for."

"Ah…it's still so hot. Why did I have to grow my hair out so much." Cana started drying herself off.

"I could have Cancer cut it for you. He works wonders." Lucy smiled.

"If you could." Cana smiled back.

"I'm also going to make you get that arm checked out." Lucy insisted.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Tada. I hope you guys didn't find this chapter too boring. I know its mostly talking and Laxus dosen't even appear D: Don't wory. He'll reappear soon. I hope I portrayed Gildarts in a good light too. I wanted to be the cool supporting dad. Haha ^^; I should have the next chapter out in a few days so please look forward to it. Please R/R ^^ Tata for now.

::hands out lucy plushies::


	5. Everybody

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Ah I've hit that rough middle patch in my story! I know point A and Point C…but how to connect with Point B? I had to go back and reread a few chapters of the manga and I have to say it helped a bit. I think I found a way to kinda transition into the grand magic games. :D although I realized in my story gildarts has already turned down the master position and laxus is back in the guild…I realize shortly after that is when they decide to participate in the games…hence the training. So I'm a little off on the details. Hope you won't mind? DX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 5: **Everybody

"_Everybody needs love in their life_ _How it hits us all the same Everybody needs boy (boys) And needs girl (girl), how we need it everyday. Everybody needs you and needs me. We're not differently the same. Everybody say yes, if you do. Why are we always fussing over silly little things, why do we care? Can't we see the beauty in the difference and appreciate it there? So afraid of meeting different people trying things we never knew. But maybe if we took a look and listened good we'd all know what to do_" Everybody by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Come on Dad. You know its coming up again. With everyone back it'll be perfect!" Romeo shouted.

"No means no! It's a suicide mission…of humiliation!" Macao screamed back at his son.

Cana sat in the bar corner, grabbing her tankard with her right arm and raising it to her lips. The two had been at it for awhile and she wasn't going to touch it with a ten inch pole. She was managing to avoid Macao so far in the guild, she wasn't about to change that now. She still wasn't sure what exactly they were aruging about but everyone else seemed to be supporting Macao over Romeo. Laxus walked over to the bar with Freed and she watched them both sit down. A silent nod was exchanged between the two and she took a big gulp of her drink.

"Let's Do It! Let's Do it! We've got to do it!" Romeo continued to shout at his father.

"No way no way no way no way!" Macao continued to scream, almost losing his breath, "I absolutely disapprove of this! We decided we'd never participate in _that_ again!"

Cana looked over as she heard the guild doors slam open. Natsu and company stepped inside, grinning. They exchanged some quick hellos and she raised her tankard slightly at the group. Her own special greeting to her friends.

"Oh! Did you bring us back some miracle pills?" Max joked.

The sand mage doubted they would find something so quickly.

"Just for Wendy" Lucy grinned nervously, "Porlyusica didn't really want to see us."

Wendy could only laugh nervously as well, clutching the manual she received from the healer posessively. She was glad to have met Grandeeny, even if it wasn't her's.

"You're not the master anymore dad! You don't have authority anymore" Romeo scoffed.

"Erk" Macao was taken aback, growing more irritated with his son, "I'm saying this as a guild member!"

"What's going on now?" Gray sighed.

"Geh" was all Charle could intially say, "looks like some father-son dispute…again. Hopefully Wendy will stay out of it this time."

"Everyone for not participating raise your hands high!" Macao suddenly shouted.

His hand suddenly shot into the air, followed quickly by Wakaba and Warren. Cana and company watched curiously now as to what would make the older members so against something. Alzack hesitantly raised his hand.

"Seriously guys. Knock it off…"

"I feel embarassed…like I should be ashamed…" Bisca chimed in, raising her hand.

Romeo sighed and scratched the back of his head, becoming more frustrated.

"You don't get it! Everyone from Tenrou is back! Natsu-nii and Erza are back! Mirajane and Laxus are too! Even Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and Cana are back. I think we have all our bases covered!"

Cana choked on her drink at the sound of her name. Slamming her tankard onto the bar.

"Don't pull me into this…" she groaned under her breath.

She could hear Laxus laughing beside and groaned more. She glanced over at him to see he was now taking a sip of his own drink, pointing something out to Freed.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked slightly confused

"It's an annual festival to determine who is the strongest guild in Fiore is."

"Sounds awesome" Happy and Natsu exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah! It's called the Grand Magic Games!"

Cana couldn't help but grin as she watched everyone who was on Tenrou Island light up. The smiles, the excitement, the murmuring and yelling was almost deafening. Her arm was slightly better but she didn't think she'd be able to compete.

"We'll become the number one guild in Fiore!" she heard someone shout.

"Yeah!" she chimed in with everyone else, grabbing her tankard and smacking into Laxus' and Freed's.

The grinned wider at eachother until Cana felt her heart beating faster. _What on earth is this? I suddenly feel hot and my heart is pounding out of my chest._ She glanced away and back her drink, hoping Laxus was still caught up in the reverly to notice. She slowly glanced back over to see Laxus was still preoccupied however Freed was grinning at her, almost snickering. Heat quickly rose in her cheeks. _What is wrong with me?_

"Do you really think we could win…?" Master asked hestitantly, stroking his chin.

"The reward for winning is 30,000,000 jewels…" Romeo grinned.

"We're doing it!" Master shot up with a big grin.

"Eh? Master!" Macao stood there in shock.

Cana focused on her drink again, her belly doing stomach flops. Was it the excitement of prooving their worth? Maybe her worth even? Or was it that grin of a certain blonde haired mage? It hadn't even been that long since she cut ties with Macao. That blonde mage couldn't be the reason. It was too soon. It had to be the excitement.

"When is this event happening?" Natsu asked.

"3 months" Romeo replied.

"Heh that's plenty of time to get into shape then. We will be number one again!" Natsu smacked his fists together.

Cana couldn't help but grin again, "Gildart's wish…it looks like it may be coming true sooner then he thought."

She saw Laxus continue to grin at her words, her heart beating louder in her chest and ears. _I hope they can make dad proud…maybe that's why I'm getting this worked up. _

"Let's aim for those 30 million!" Master started, "Ahem…I meant let's aim for number one!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana sighed as she opened the doors to the guild hall, she hadn't even left town yet and her back and feet were already killing her. She looked around the hall to see everyone clammering about to get stuff ready.

"Oh Cana! Over here!" She heard Mirajane call her name.

She slowly walked over to see Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna all ready and packed just like her. She pulled off her large backpack and sleeping bag, setting them down on the table.

"Have you guys decided where we are going yet?" She asked, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Elf-nii wants to go to the mountains." Lisanna sighed. "I wanted to go the beach…"

"Er….it'll be okay Lisanna. He won fair and square at rock, paper, scissors." Mirajane tried to console her younger sister.

"But he always wins at that game. We should have drawn sticks." She groaned, punching her rolled up sleeping bag like a kid.

"But the mountains are a manly place to train!" Elfman started to worked up.

Cana let out a sigh, was it really a good choice to choose training with them? Well, she couldn't really call it training. She had no intentions on participating in the games or training. She just wanted to choose the group that would bug her less about it. She felt weird for choosing to do it this way. Trying to fulfil other's expectations while fulfilling her own? Wanting people to believe she was putting in her best effort when she simply didn't care to. Did she not care? Now she wasn't so sure.

She shook her head a little before smiling at Mirajane, "Where did you want to go?"

"Oh I wanted to go to the forest."

"Hmm…forest and the sea sounds nice. _Too bad we're going to the mountains…_" Cana grumbled.

"Where would you want to go?" Mirajane asked Cana, covering her brother's mouth as he tried to yell at their friend.

"Well….certaintly not the desert, can't find a good drink there." Cana laughed, her bangles jingling on her wrists as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So lets go the desert then." She heard Laxus behind her. "Glad to see you're training." He stuck his tongue out slightly now.

Cana pouted her lips slightly, looking away. "Asshole. Who wants to train with you anyways."

"Can we just set out now?" Elfman grumbled as he saw Evergreen giving him the stink eye.

"Yeah…let's go Elfman. To the AMAZING mountains" Cana strapped her large sack back on, grabbing a bottle of booze from the table.

"Have fun." Bickslow chuckled.

"We will!" Cana and Elfman said in unison.

They both headed out the door quickly with Lisanna quickly in toe. The youngest Strauss sister turned back to call for her sister when she stopped. Watching silently as Freed took her sister's hand and kissed it gently, causing the demon herself to blush profusely.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled shyly.

"Oi Mira-nee. Quit flirting with Freed so we can leave!" she shouted loudly from the door.

Both mages turned as red as an apple, causing the Raijin tribe to start laughing hysterically at their comrade. Mirajane came running towards her sister, a blushing yet angry look on her face.

"Eek." Lisanna managed to get out before running.

Laxus continued to laugh as he watched the group leave, patting his green-haired friend on the back.

"So even Freed knows how to blush." Evergreen smirked.

"Quiet Ever." Freed looked away..

"It's okay Freed. My babies will keep it a secret." Bickslow also smirked.

"Secret secret!" they chimed in.

"Hmph. I'm not the only one with a secret….Laxus." Freed now looked over his shoulder at friend with a somewhat michevious grin on his face.

"Err…what are you talking about Freed?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying you can't fool me. You may claim to love lots of women and are a chick magnet but I know who you really like. For years I might add."

Laxus gulped a little, he didn't know what his friend was up to but it couldn't be good. _I'm not in love with anyone…I never have been. Just haven't found that person I guess…_

"What are you getting at?" Laxus was even more confused now.

"Let's just say….you don't bother me and the Lady Strauss and I'll keep my mouth shut about a certain female mage you've been helping out for years." He grinned a bit more before grabbing his bag.

"Freed you're just being confusing. Who is it?" Evergreen started to get worked up, eager to know.

"Er…" Laxus was speechless.

_He thinks I'm in love with Cana? Where did he get that…idea…_ He gulped, not realizing there was a lump forming in his throat.

"I think you have it wrong. But whatever." Laxus groaned, "let's just get on the road already."

Laxus watched as his team members grabbed their bags and started heading towards the door. He was about to step out when he felt Freed's hand on his arm.

"What is it now?" Laxus groaned, getting irritated.

"Oh come on Laxus. Don't be like that." Freed started to pout, "I just wanted to let you know that the desert is in fact next to the mountains…."

"Come on. Let's get a move on" Evegreen groaned "Bickslow is already way ahead of us"

"Intentional?" Freed teased as he caught up with Evergreen.

"That's it. Training is going to be even tougher then I planned…. I think punishment is in order" Laxus grinned at his unsuspecting teammates.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

dun dun dun….man this took me forever to write once I knew what I was going to write. I'm melting here! It's been so hot here in Oregon. It's been a nightmare since we have no AC. I moved to Oregon for the rain .;; So I've been trying to get most of my writing done late at night, But hey I'm a night owl so I guess it works out in the end. I always liked the idea of Freed/Mirajane together, so I tend to throw them together in my fics haha. I know Freed is really attached to Laxus but I like to think that he wants to tease him on occasion. Maybe because he can get away with it now (for the most part). As always thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

::hands out…erza plushies:: (just for helekiller2) XD


	6. I Love You

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Another chapter so soon? Are you crazy? No. haha. I just wrote parts of the last chapter and parts of this chapter and then started expanded in between, I dunno. It somehow made sense to split them. Hence another chapter so soon. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 6: **I Love You

"_Riding down the boulevard on our bikes, we pedal hard. Touch my waist, pull me along. You kept me safe, you kept me strong. Wishing we could stay right here and time would slow down forever. I love you you you you you, you you you And every little thing that you do for me (I love you)."_ I Love You by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana sat cross legged in front of the campfire, bottle in hand. She could hear Elfman snoring loudly in his tent and Mirajane was humming softly to herself as she prepared dinner.

"Where is Lisanna?" Cana asked, noticing the younger girl had been missing for some time.

"She's in our tent. She's had a stomach ache since this morning so she's been sleeping." Mirajane sighed.

"Surpise I didn't notice. I've been in camp all day." Cana shrugged, her bangles jingling as she took a sip from her drink.

"Have you even been training?" Mirajane asked softly, brushing her hands off on her dress.

"What does that mean Mira?" Cana raised an eyebrow, watching the mage sit down next to her.

"We've been here a month already and all you do is stay in camp. I was just curious as to what you were up to. I didn't think you'd participate in the games."

"Well, I'm surprised the others haven't picked up on it but as always, Mirajane sees it all." Cana chuckled, taking another sip.

"Mind if I ask why you came then?"

"To drink, to soul search, to be away from people who just hurt me. To clear my head. Who knows? I just figured you guys wouldn't play 20 questions every day with me."

"Ah. Yet here I am asking questions. Sorry." Mirajane laughed.

"Nah it's okay. I just knew Lucy and Wendy would be persistant. And Erza…well. I'd rather not think about it."

Mirajane laughed a bit more before standing again to stir the stew in the large cast iron pot. Cana also stood, setting her bottle on the ground.

"Need any help?" she brushed the dirt off the back of her pants.

"Yeah, you can talk to me while I cook." Mirajane grinned.

"That it? Just because my arm is messed up dosen't mean I'm useless." Cana sighed.

"Err wait that's not what I meant. I just meant I love to cook so leave it to me." Mirajane became flustered, dropping a whole potato into the stew. "oh no I needed to chop that."

Cana started laughing so hard that tears were coming from her ducts.

"I'm sorry Mira…I'm sorry, I was just joking, giving you a hard time." Cana couldn't stop laughing.

"Cana!" she pinched her friend's arm and started laughing herself. "Well I guess Elfman can have that whole potato."

"Ah I'm sorry Mira…but this must mean I'm getting someone better emotionally right? If I can joke about it." Cana calmed down a little, wiping her eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't use it to get out of doing stuff back at the guild"

"Ah now that's its starting to feel better I've thought about it."

"So it is getting better than?" Mirajane asked, dropping some chopped carrots into the pot.

"Yeah…I'll never regain full function of it, won't be able to use it for magic that's for sure. But I had it looked at and Wendy helps heal it on occasion. I can do basic functions now like holding light weight things, eating, dressing, those kinds of things."

"No more drinking out of big barrels?" Mirajane quipped

"Eh…we'll see. I guess that might be a good challenge." Cana laughed.

"Oi Nee-san, is dinner ready yet?" Elfman popped his head out his tent.

"Almost. Can you get Lisanna up?" Mirajane asked.

Elfman emerged from his tent and headed to the one next to his.

"Although I am curious Cana." Mirajane suddenly looked deep in thought, adding some salt and pepper to the mix.

"Hmm?" Cana reached down for her bottle and gulped the last bit down. "Shoot I'm out of booze for good now…"

"Why did you decide to come with us? Wouldn't Laxus have been a better choice?"

"Eh?" Was all Cana could manage.

"He wouldn't have asked questions." Mirajane smiled

"You…have a point." Cana murmered, _he always just listened to her bitch and whine. Never judged, never offered much advice _she thought to herself.

"Lisanna says shes still not feeling well." Elfman grumbled and sat down at the campfire.

"Hmm…hope she gets well. Thought the medicine I gave her earlier would help." Mirajane sighed, stirring the pot once more.

"Nee-san, that's a lot of stew. I know I eat a lot but still. We won't be able to finish it and It'll be bad by tomorrow" Elfman lectured his sister.

"Who said it was just us eating?" Mirajane just smiled.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Why are you here?" Cana groaned, lying on her sleeping bag.

"We were nearby that's all…" Laxus scoffed , crossing his arms. "Don't take any meaning from it."

"Uh huh…" Cana sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you even out here with them?"

"The stars look much prettier out here then in the city." Cana continued to admire the sky.

"Are you listening?"

"Nope" Cana quipped back.

"Heh." Laxus could only smirk, her attitude was back so that must be a good sign.

"Ugh I'm stuffed. Mirajane really did make too much. She didn't even bother to clean up. No one did for that matter" Cana groaned, patting her stomach.

"That's because she was too busy being lovey dovey with Freed." Laxus chuckled.

"Eh? When did that happen?" Cana shot up, crossing her legs.

"Who knows" Laxus shrugged and continued, "none of my business."

"So you guys are staying for the night huh?" Cana mumbled, seeing more tents were set up around the camp.

"Yeah, we were training in the desert when we heard word of bandits nearby. We ended up on taking on a quest." Laxus smirked, "although I guess quests can be considered training."

"Not doing a very good job then." Cana laughed, "Aren't the bandits in the desert?"

"No. they moved into the mountains."

"Maybe I'll finally see some excitement, even if its only a little bit" Cana continued to laugh.

"Why did you come if you were just going to be bored? Mirajane said all you do is stay in camp. Wouldn't you have had more fun at home?"

"Maybe I would have. But more than anything I worried I'd just sit at home and wallow. Or worse, somehow justify going back to Macao. Or just do something I'd regret. Stupid right?" Cana sighed, slapping a mosquito on her arm. "Stupid bugs…"

"It's not stupid." She heard Laxus mumble, feeling heat rise in her cheeks slightly.

"Although I will say that I am bored now…I just finished my alcohol supply." Cana tried to change the subject.

"I have some bottles in my tent." Laxus smirked.

"Good. Give me one." Cana stood and started heading towards his tent.

"Thought you were stuffed?" he continued to smirk.

"I am, but I always have a second stomach just for alcohol." She grinned, pulling the flap back.

Laxus stood and started to follow her. He stopped when he saw Evergreen emerge from her tent, looking around suspiciously. His eyebrow rose slightly as he saw her tip toe slightly before making a silent run for Elfman's tent. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, pulling the flap back.

Cana was already sitting cross legged on the floor, looking confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked, grabbing a bottle out of his bag.

"Nothing." He quipped before grabbing the bottle from her hand. "And who said you go through my things."

"You said you had booze" she complained, grabbing the bottle back with her right arm.

He chuckled and grabbed it back again, amused to see her using her arm again. "But I didn't say you could have any."

"Ergh you're no fun." She let herself fall back onto his sleeping bag, sighing. "Give me somethting to do, I'm not tired yet."

"Well you're not drinking my booze, these are something that gramps asked me to pick up. I'm also not going to talk non-stop to you. We both know that's not something I do." He placed the bottle back into his bag, eyeing the brunette.

"Hmm…give me your magic headphones and player then."

"My sound pods? Why? Do you even like rock 'n' roll?"

"Of course. Although I haven't listened to it in forever."

Laxus sighed and then started digging through his bag. Cana sat up as she felt something hit her in the stomach.

"Ouch." She groaned but looked down to see the player in her lap.

"You can listen for awhile but then you need to go. Don't think of leaving the tent with them"

"Stingy" Cana stuck her tongue out at him before slipping the sound pods onto her ears.

She hummed to herself softly as she fiddled with the player, adjusting the volume before hitting random. She laid back again and closed her eyes. A few songs went by in silence from her which surprised Laxus as he pulled out a map of the area.

_Since everyone is off flirting I guess I have to do all the work and figure out where the bandits could have possibly gone…so Freed and Mirajane huh? Didn't see that one…or Elfman and Evergreen…what's next? Bickslow and Lisanna?_ He chuckled to himself before realizing he was getting off track.

He glanced back over at Cana to see she was still listening to his sound pods. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was enjoying the music, her fingers were tapping along his sleeping bag in rhythm to the music. He grinned a bit more and went back to his map.

Up till now most of the stuff on his player were songs Cana hadn't heard of but she was enjoying it. She opened her eyes slightly as she heard the drums start up, the rhythm getting quicker, the bass soon kicked in. _I feel like I know this song…_ Cana pondered half hazardly, hearing male vocals start.

_The restaurant down by the sea, thats where we'd go. Just you and me. Every time, number 29. We would eat on those plastic seats, wishing we could stay right here and time would just go on forever._ Cana could hear the electric guitar pick up now leading into the chorus. _I love you and every little thing that you do for me (I love you)._ _I love you and every little thing that you do for me (I love you)._

Cana smiled, it sure sounded like classic rock yet somehow it was darn good love song. Her ears perked up as she heard a female vocalist now singing. _Riding down the boulevard_ _on our bikes, we pedal hard. Touch my waist, pull me along. You kept me safe, you kept me strong. Wishing we could stay right here and time would slow down forever._ Cana eyes opened wide, tears starting to fill her eyes. It had been so long she almost didn't recognize it. _I love you and every little thing that you do for me (I love you)._ _I love you and every little thing that you do for me (I love you). _The female sang, suddenly being joined by the male vocalist.

She quickly tried to wipe her eyes but only felt more tears falling. Laxus looked over from his map when he heard the brunette sniffle. She quickly pulled the sound pods off, discarding them next to her, clammering to her feet.

"Oi what's wrong? Why are you tossing my stuff like that? I've had those for years."

His words fell on deaf ears as she darted out of the tent. _What has gotten into her? _He groaned and quickly stood, leaving his tent. He looked around camp and couldn't spot her, although with the camp fire almost completely out it was hard to see.

"Cana?" he asked, hoping she would respond.

"She ran down the path I think?" Lisanna approached him, finally awake.

"Did she say anything?" he asked quickly.

"Err I'm not sure but I think she said something about her Mom? She was kinda mumbling so I'm not sure."

"Thanks" was all he could mumble before he took off down the path after her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I just had to sneak in some Evergreen/Elfman. Especially after the most recent chapter hehe ^^ And I know someone randomly mentioned on either my NaLu or Everman (I just made that up haha) that they liked the idea of Bickslow/Lisanna. I've honestly never thought of it (or of Bickslow for that matter…sorry Bickslow ;.; ) but then I realized I always like Mirajane/Freed and Evergreen/Elfman…so why not? So I decided to throw in that little "haha" thought of Laxus'. The ending to this chapter came someone spur of the moment, mostly just thinking back to something I had made Laxus think earlier. Not much is known about Cana's mom in the series. Also I've talked about Gildarts in this story, so why not her also? Lol. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. See you in a few days.

::hands out jellal plushies:: (to go with Erza :D )


	7. Shark In The Water

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Another chapter already! I think I've gotten my second wind so to speak haha. This chapter surpisingly came easy to me so far. I think the heat getting slightly less annoying has helped as well. Also, if people haven't noticed, I tend to title my chapters after songs and I like to post lyrics that I think are somewhat relevant to the chapter. I try to make them all be from the same artist/album. Where am I going with this? I dunno. I guess what I'm trying to say is that was trying to avoid using this song since it seems to be overplayed in the USA, I really love her album though. This song seems to fit somehow? XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 7: **Shark In The Water

"_Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy. Feeling so lost, ticking you off. Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling. That kind of soft, that kind of silly.  
But when I'm in doubt I open my mouth And words come out. Words come out like  
'Baby there's a shark in the water'."_ Shark In The Water by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana just continued to run down the path, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. The only thing louder was her bare feet smacking against the rocks and dirt. Her heart was racing and aching all at once. She wasn't even really sure what had come over her. He mother was a strong and kind woman but she hadn't thought of her much since she passed away. Her mind had always revolved around Gildarts.

Maybe that was why. It had been years, she could never have been mentally prepared for it. The song was nostalgic, bits of her childhood memory coming back to her. Her mom playing her old band's music as she did house work. Such a small detail in her life was now toying with her heart strings.

Cana slowly came to a stop on the path, panting and whimpering as she could now feel her feet burning with pain. The tears were still there, they hadn't stopped since she left that tent. Why would Laxus have such music? She knew he loved classic rock but her mom's band was such a small and local act. Very few people even knew her mom was a vocalist in a rock band as a teenager.

She rested her hands on her knees, still panting with her eyes stinging. She was still trying to figure out why she had run though. It just seemed to kick in like second nature. Was it shock? She'd been through worse and cried in front of Laxus many times in the past. But really she had no need to. Knowing Laxus though, he was probably more worried about his old sound pods than her crying over a song.

She was pulled out her thoughts when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She spun quickly almost expecting it to be Laxus. A pit started to grow instead when she saw a few men that she didn't know.

"Don't cry Miss. We'll keep you company." The man holding her shoulder assured her.

Cana slapped his hand off instictivly, eyeing them through watery eyes. She was never in he mood for potentially lecherous strangers, especially when she was like this.

"I'll decline your offer. I'll be on my way now" She wiped her eyes and started to walk through the men.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Miss." She felt several hands grabbing her arms now. "It wasn't an offer"

Cana started to get irritated, her eyebrows furrowing. _Well this day has gone to shit…but I'm guessing these are the bandits Laxus mentioned._ They started to walk down the path again, dragging her along. She groaned and struggled against their grasp to no avail. _Don't have my cards so im screwed on that front…guess I'll have to use my womanly charms…_

"Don't you fellows know how to treat a lady." She complained. "It you let me go I'll walk with you guys willingly. Just don't hurt me."

"Hmm…" the leader stopped suddenly, his group almost crashing into him.

"But brother, she could be one of those mages."

"I didn't see her in the desert though." Another man noted.

"I'm not a magic user." Cana sighed and motioned at her arm with her head "Not with this gimp of an arm."

"Fine. But stay close to us, we'll be watching you." The leader responded before walking again.

The other men let go of her ams slowly and she gave them a reassuring smile. "Thank you. At least you guys are gentleman."

"Eh? Us? I mean of course we are." The leader got nervous and started laughing.

_Heh…fool. Trusting me will be your downfall. Never underestimate a woman…_ Cana smiked to herself, dropping off one of her bangles onto the ground carefully.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So…" The leader started, motioning her to sit down at their campfire.

"Cana." She smiled.

"Cana. Such a pretty name. What brings a young…_fine_ maiden out here?" The leader asked.

"Well, this is rather embarassing to say…" Cana mumbled, making herself look flustered.

"Oh we don't judge…right boys?" He grinned, showing his two missing front teeth.

"Right." They chimed in, sitting down next to her.

"I planned a trip out here with my boyfriend…he said he loved the mountains. But he left me out here! He told me he hated me and just wanted me to stop being so over bearing. I'm giving up on love" She sighed.

"That boyfriend of yours is unforgivable. If you need someone to renew your faith in love…I'm here." He scooted closer to he.

"I just want to forget him." She daringly placed her hand on his leg, eyeing the other man close to her.

"Come to my tent." The leader quickly grabbed her, feeling herself being dragged along.

"Go brother!" a man shouted

"Yeah!" the other men chimed in.

She felt the leader let go of her wrist once they were in his tent. He went and sat down on his sleeping roll made of furs. She glanced around to see all sorts of items thrown about from statues to maps and weapons. She stopped looking around when she felt him pull her down towards him, handing her a tankard.

"What's this?" she asked.

"One of my recent heists had this amazing brandy. You do like alcohol right?" he grinned, grabbing his own tankard.

Cana looked away, trying not to grin so hard. How stupid was this guy? Letting his guard down so easily with such a horrible story.

"I don't drink that often. I'm afraid I don't hold it so well…" she tried to sound innocent.

"Hehe well let's just have one drink then."

"Yes let's." Cana turned back and smile at him.

He quickly chugged his drink, watching Cana intently. She brought the tankard to her lips, chugging slowly so he could watch. She let out a loud 'Ah' when she finished, wiping her lips with her arm.

"Did I do it right?" Cana gave him a goofy grin.

"You did perfect." He grinned back.

Cana grabbed the bottle next to him and filled her tankard back up. She set the bottle down slowly and then glanced back the bandit leader. _Something is off…_ Cana suddenly thought. _My body feels weird…poison? An aphrodisiac? Shit…don't tell me its a knock out drug. I got cocky…_

She tried to remain calm, only trying to appear tipsy to her captor.

"Another drink? Let's get more intimate now." He moved closer to her.

"How about a drinking contest?" she teased, "if you win…I'll let you ravish me any way you want…"

"Oh my…but you just said you weren't able to hold your liquor well…" he started to get worked up.

"I know so you have nothing to lose…entertain me a little." Cana brought the drink up to her lips, drinking slowly.

The leader practically leap back over to his cup, filling it up eagerly. _I hope you have a lot of booze asshole. I'm going to drink it all as payback. Hopefully I can get him smashed before this drug or poison completely takes over._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Shit…all I see now are mutiple foot prints everywhere." Laxus groaned to himself.

He still wasn't sure why he was so concerned. She was just listening to music, nothing conversation wise had sparked this. Perhaps that was the odd thing, the only time he saw her cry was when she was talking about something upsetting her deeply. Even then, she tried to keep her tears in as much as possible.

He didn't think he would need to worry, she could handle herself. Yet upon finding these mutiple tracks he was becoming worried. It was obvious that either she bumped into people or was about to. His gut was telling him the bandits his group had been searching for. No one else would really come to the mountains. The prints were rather fresh and his group plus Cana's were accounted for. He wasn't really sure what to do, the area was rather large. Unless he knew what direction she went it would be tough finding her.

Something reflected in the moon light and caught his eye suddenly. He couldn't take it out of his view and he walked down the path slightly, seeing one of Cana's bangles. _Was this intentional Cana? Or is this part of a struggle?_ He pondered the possibilities. He walked straight ahead from where he found the first bangle for a few mintues before caught sight of another bangle.

"Heh. Good girl." He smirked.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Laxus eyed the camp from behind a large boulder, counting several tents. He knew that in the desert they had only encountered half their group. This must have been their home base so to speak. It was easy to sneak in and out of the desert into the mountains undetected.

He could easily charge in but he needed to know where Cana was exactly first. So he could plan accordingly. Although their numbers seemed somewhat large he knew most of them were weak with no magic training. Most would just be cannon fodder to his skills. He noted quite a few men around the campfire, drinking and sharing stories.

"Hey…Brother has been in there with that woman for awhile." One of the men complained.

"Well you all know he likes to take his time. Once she agrees to a drink theres not a thing she can do. She'll be out like a light." Another man laughed.

"So that's why it takes so long. Lucky guy. Plus he gets one of the big tents"

_Those assholes…knowing Cana she can't refuse a drink._ Laxus stepped out from behind the boulder, lightning crackling from his body.

"Who's there?" the men stood, looking around.

"I'm right here." He shouted before taking a deep breathe, lightning forming.

"Shit it's that mage guy." One guy started running.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Stream after stream of lightning flowed from his mouth, hitting all the men at the campfire at once. The fell down one by one like flies as he saw more men filing out of their tent. He ran at one of them, quickling kneeing them in the stomach. Another man grabbed a halbred and charged at him.

"Heh two can play that game." He brought his hands up in the air, lightning crackling between them.

"Lightning Dragon's…" the lightning started to take form. "Heavenward Halbred"

The halbred quickly formed and he threw it at his opponent sending them back into a set of tents, collapsing them. Laxus quickly turned around to elbow another man coming at him before catching the fist of another. He tightened his grip slowly on the man, causing the man to cry out in pain. He didn't stop till he felt his fingers crack, kicking him away to the ground.

He saw more men charging, bringing breath in again before releasing yet another stream of lightning. When he finished he saw a man huddling by one of the downed tents. He quickly grabbed him by his neck, holding him up in the air.

"Which of these big tents has the girl in it?" He asked before tightning his grip, "and don't you dare lie."

"I-It's..T…one…" he weakly pointed, losing his breath.

Laxus quickly tossed him into one of the tents before approaching the singled out tent. He opened the flaps quickly to see the bandit leader curled up into a ball on his bedding, drool dripping from his mouth. His eyebrow raised in confusion until he saw Cana in the corner of the tent. She was sitting on her bottom, breathing heavily. Laxus noticed her eyelids looked heavy.

"Took you long enough." She managed to grin.

"What are you doing Cana?" he kneeled down beside her.

"I did your job for you. Be thankful" she quipped quietly, grabbing his shirt sleeve.

"I can see that…but are you okay? You don't look so good" he asked as he felt her head smack against his chest and stay there.

"You know I hate…that question." He waited to hear more but was met with silence.

"Oi Cana." He shook her a little only to see her head droop back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Oh noes. Cana is out! Haha just kidding. But still, I kind had fun writing this chapter. I wanted Cana to use her womanly charms and have Laxus charge in and be all "oh you took the main guy out already." Haha. A good way to win his heart no? I'm already writing the next chapter I'm having so much fun with this XD and don't worry, Cana's mom hasn't been forgotten. Also I wanted to show Laxus kicking some ass. He's one hell of an S-Class mage. :D

::hands out Lisanna plushies::


	8. Traveling Like The Light

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Ah this chapter is going to be fun and I already knew half of it as I finished the last one. I hope you guys are enjoying so far! Little worried about them being OoC now haha. Well, they might have been a long time ago. Ah well… Magic Games should be coming next chapter and I think after this chapter there will probably be about 2/3 more chapters at least. Not sure what else to say…hrm hrm. Oh yeah, this chapter went under a lot of rivisions in the past 24 hours haha. Changing word, sentence order, etc.

Sorry if its all over the place m( )m

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 8: **Traveling Like The Light

"_Is there any wonder why you give me little chill? Is there any wonder why this feels sincere and real? Is there any wonder why I'm running through the night? Is there any wonder why this feeling gives me fright? … I try to deny when my soul feels butterflies And I try to resist when you say that it's alright…But it's incredible, so incredible. I'm traveling like the light"_ Traveling Like The Light by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana felt warm. Warm and secure. She could hear light snoring and the sound of someone's heart beating. She could even hear the slight sound of music playing loudly from headphones. She opened her eyes slowly, not seeing much light around. All she could remember was having a drinking contest with the bandit leader. She attempted to move but felt herself pinned.

_Don't tell me they put me in Lisanna's tent…that girl can't sleep in one spot if her life depended on it…oh god don't tell me I'm still with that pervert bandit._ She quickly groaned and tried to struggle.

"Persistant…" she mumered quietly.

_Well it can't be Lisanna…_ Cana then noted the arm holding her in place, it was rather muscular. The Bandit Leader had rather muscular arms. _Shiiiiit_ she whined in her head. She heard a slight groan come from the person next to her. The light snoring had stopped and she felt the person shift.

_I can move again!_ She got excited and slowly sat up, noticing an almost burnt out candle on the treestump near the flap. She was about to crawl over to it when she realized her leg was still slightly pinned by her mystery bedmate.

"You up Cana…?" she heard a familiar voice grumble.

Heat quickly rose in her cheeks, her stomach doing flips again. _Oh god not again…what is this? Go away…_

"L-Laxus?" she asked quietly.

"Who else would it be?" he seemed annoyed and slowly stood, grabbing the candle.

He brought it over to the other side of the tent, fumbling to find a match to relight it.

"Why am I in your tent…?" she rubbed her temple a little, feeling a bit sick now.

"Do you not remember anything? You were in the bandit camp." He relite the candle and set it back on the tree stump.

He sat back down on the bedroll and seemed to be looking the brunette over. Her hair was a mess and she looked slightly pale. He noted that one of the straps to her tank top was slipping off her shoulder and she shivered a little.

"Yeah they found me on the path and brought me to their camp. I managed to butter the leader up and convince him to drink with me. But he…" Cana suddenly felt sick, throwing up.

She coughed and heaved slightly, her stomach doing more flips. She felt more coming and watched as the contents of her stomach appeared on the floor of the tent, partially getting some on the jean jacket she had been wearing the day before.

"Shit…" was all she managed to get out, breathing heavily.

Laxus sighed and scooted closer, grabbing her hair and pulling it back, tying it loosely. She gave him a silent nod of appreciation as he poured a cup of water from a jug close to the bedroll. She took it slowly and took a few small sips.

"So I was right…he did drug me. Shouldn't have gotten cocky."

"I'm inclined to agree but I'm impressed. He was curled up into a little ball, blacked out. How much did you guys drink?"

"His entire collection of brandy. I could have stopped at 4 bottles but I wanted payback somehow, plus focusing on drinking kept me awake." Cana paused and set the cup of water down, "God I still feel awful…"

"You going to throw up again?" He asked.

"I don't think so…but my stomach won't stop doing flips." She sighed "Anyways…the bandits…?"

"Turned them in already. You spent most of the day sleeping." Laxus explained, finally grabbing a rag and tossing it over the pile of her vomit.

"But why am I in your tent? Mira could have easily looked after me." Cana asked reluctently.

"You were holding onto my sleeve so tightly the entire time I couldn't escape." He teased, "To be honest I worry that this is becoming a habit of mine."

Heat rose in her cheeks again, she glanced away and took a few more sips of her water. _Don't say things like that…my heart is getting louder…_

"I…" she started to get flustered and set the cup down.

"Don't feel bad. I got out of the daily mountain run Elfman made everyone do." He continued to tease.

"Well I'm sorry to deter you from your daily training." Cana scoffed slightly, kneeling now. "I'll get out of your hair now."

"Hey" Laxus started, noticing she was getting ready to leave.

"Hmm?" she asked, cluching her chest slightly.

"Actually can we talk?"

Cana could only manage a weak chuckle, getting nervous. "Oh no. Laxus actually wants to talk to me."

"I'm serious." He grabbed her wrist subconciously.

"Eh?" Was all Cana could get out, feeling a slight jolt as he grabbed her.

She was heating up. The hair on the back of neck were standing up, goosebumps forming. Was it her getting over being drugged? Or was it something else? She felt this way back at the guild as well but somehow…something else was always happening that made it seem easy to dismiss. He quickly let go of he as quickly as he had grabbed her, giving her a serious look.

"Is this about the last night? Because it's not as big of a deal as you may think. I was just caught…off-guard."

"By what exactly? Were you thinking about that Macao bastard again?"

"No. Thank god no. Being out here with you…err everyone is helping to keep my mind clear of things like that. I just really was caught off-guard. Something I hadn't thought about in a long time really." She started to get flustered again.

"Care to indulge me?"

"Heh." Cana exhaled loudly and before grabbing her cup again, taking a few more sips of water. "I don't know if its some weird coicedence….or fate…or if I'm even remembering things correctly. It's been so long."

"You aren't making much sense." Laxus sighed.

"Your player…has some interesting music it on it."

"Eh?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, "A song made you cry?"

Cana shrugged, "I told you it seemed silly…I haven't thought of my mom much since I came to Fairy Tail. I'm a bad daughter right? But when she was in her teens she joined a rock and roll band called 'Tarot de Maléfices'."

"Wait wait…your mom was in 'Tarot de Maléfices'?" Laxus grabbed his sound pods, bringing one of them up his ear.

He fiddled with the device till he brought up the album, listening intently.

"It was a local band, underground. She spent about 5 years with them. Although I'm not sure why you would have her music. That's why I said its either a big coicendence or fate…" Cana laughed nervously.

_No wonder I thought the vocalist sounded like Cana…_he thought to himself. Although it was no coicedence he had this album. _What are you up to old geezer? Why give me this precious album?_

"I seem to remember my mom was the main vocalist…Largo was the drummer, Taka on guitar, Apollo was the bassist and male vocalist. By the time I was born she had already quit the band. The band wasn't that sucessful…"

"Your old geezer gave it to me." Laxus explained, still holding the sound pod to his ear.

"Eh?" Cana felt her stomach doing flips all over again.

"When I was a teenager. It was my first album for the player. I told him I wanted to listen to rock music and he gave it to me the next time he saw me. Gramps refused to get me anything so I was rather happy when Gildarts gave it to me. He told me he didn't need it anymore." Laxus turned the player off and set the pods to the side.

"I see…" Cana mumbled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing…just…I still feel its kind of silly I ran now." She continued to mumble, hugging her knees now.

"You're mumbling and I can't hear you. You dissapointed now?" he teased slightly.

"A little…I think." She sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

_If I hadn't ran I wouldn't feel like crap now. I'm excited, nervous, let down… scared of getting hurt, what is happening to me? Oh god why do I have to feel so miserable right now? My stomach hurts, my heart is aching for some reason. The hopeless romantic in me is wishing it were fate but my logical side knows better. Why am I even getting my hopes up? What is wrong with me? It's too soon…too soon…_

"Oi. What are you thinking about now with that expression?" he flicked her forehead.

"Ouch." Cana flinched, rubbing her forehead, feeling tears threaten.

_I will not cry…I will not cry…I will not cry…_

"So you were dissapointed."

"Somehing's wrong Laxus…" Cana grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Eh? You going to throw up again?" he asked "please don't do it on me"

"I…" she tightened her grip on his shirt sleeve and looked into his eyes.

His eyes in turn widened, he had never seen such an expression on the brunette's face. He wasn't even sure how to describe it. She looked sad, almost mad, perhaps she had had an epiphany. Her eyes were watering, but unwavering in their gaze.

It was causing his voice to get caught in his throat, to make him stop smart mouthing her and to only hear the the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. He suddenly felt her let go, looking away. Just as quickly as it came it was gone.

_Like lightning. What was that just now? In a flash it had appeared and vanished. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so let down that its ended already?_

"I'm sorry. I should go for real this time." Cana fumbled to her feet.

_How did it go from her being sick and talking about her mom to feeling flustered and almost on the verge of a…confession?How could I possibly know that's what Cana was about to do?_ _Is this wishful thinking on my part? Wait…wishful thinking…I'm hoping she will? Shit…Freed was right…_

"Wait" he grabbed her wrist again, standing.

She stopped in her tracks but refused to turn around, lest he see her face. It was crimson and her heart was almost beating out of her chest. She was confused, were these her emotions or was she still be affected by outside forces. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, picking his words carefully.

"I…" she started again, biting her lower lip.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know…I don't know…" she started.

"Cana"

"It's too soon…too soon…" she reiterated her thoughts aloud.

"Too soon for what?" he continued to ask, hoping she would reinforce his recent thoughts.

"For awhile now….quite awhile now my stomach is always filled with butterflies, my heart starts racing and I get flustered. It consumes my thoughts, my skin turns red and every hair on my body stands on end. I…I… never felt quite like this before. I want to embrace it but I also never felt this weak before. I don't get it anymore." Cana rambled, trembling.

His eyes widened and he stepped closer to her, keeping his hand on her wrist. His grip tightened slightly.

"Cana look at me."

"I can't." she replied quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm scared I'll say something. That I'll say something stupid…am I just scared? Am I just getting over the effects of this drug? Am I just excited? I'm so confused…I don't want to do something stupid." Cana tried to get free of his grasp now.

"Cana _please_ look at me." He implored this time, surprising her.

Before she could stop she looked over her shoulder, seeing the most serious, caring and possibly the most sincere expression he had ever made. She bit her lower lip again, a few tears traveling down her cheeks. Her body was being paralyzed by his gaze.

"I think I love you…." She stuttered before managing to look away again, "oh shit…shit shit…I said it…" she bit her lip harder, drawing some blood.

She broke free of his grasp and only took a few steps away before she threw up again onto the ground, sobbing harder. _Getting this worked up and nervous…of course I would again…_ she mentally slapped herself but couldn't bring herself to move any more. _What a wreck I am…trying not to confess then do…then throwing up…_

She heard a sigh come from behind her and she knew that it was all over. What had she done? How unattractive could she be? He had seen her be sick and cry and even throw up on occasion but not while confessing. She felt herself being pulled back gently and didn't resist. She would take any petty jab or teasing he had. She brought it upon herself after all.

Laxus slowly pulled her down onto the bedroll with him, sitting her between his legs. Pulling her loosely tied hair back again he rested his chin on her head. Cana was confused, she had no idea what was happening till she felt him wrap one of his arms around her, holding her from behind. He reached to the side to grab a clean cloth with his other arm, bringing it up to her mouth, wiping her lips gently.

Cana only feel helpless, seeing him set the cloth aside and grabbing her half empty cup with little effort, placing it in her hands.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

"You loving me is not stupid…" he reassured her before smiling, "although that's just my biased opinion."

Cana could only sniffle in response, clutching the cup in her hands tightly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ah I was really nervous about this chapter since it's the turning point in their relationship. Was really worried as to how it would turn out but I had fun with it. I think I captured them well? Let me know what you think? XD See you guys in a few days as I prepare to write about the grand magic games!

::hands out freed plushies::


	9. Bottles

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Yatta! The magic games. I hope I do it well haha. I won't be going beyond what has already been released though so just an fyi. I can't wait to write about Bacchus haha. Ah man, lets get to it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 9: **Bottles

"_How can I find a way to tell you this; the things you seem to do all over me? Read a dictionary; understand the meaning I want you to myself exclusively… To all the 'fellas trying to look, I'm sorry that I took available out… (How many bottles on the wall?)… Four by the window, three in the shadow, two only but, your my one lonely bottle on the wall. Oh I tell no lie, you made me fall blind to all the other guys within my life. It's not complicated; when you find the one it's easy to begin to realize"_ Bottles Over by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana scratched the back of her head, slamming the empty tankard onto the bar counter. She was fuming for a variety of reasons. First Juvia and Gray lose then Flare had cheated Lucy out of a win. To make matters worse, "Mystogan" had been so close to a win no thanks to Meredy. She sighed, she didn't even understand why he was in Fairy Tail B to begin with. Why couldn't Gildarts come and compete?

No one else in the bar seemed to care that Fairy Tail had lost so badly on the first day. It seemed Fairy Tail had shared the same luck as her the past seven years. _If Laxus had gone out this wouldn't have happened…_ she groaned inwardly.

"You have any more beer?" she hiccuped.

"No just whiskey. No one likes drinking that here so we have tons."

"Give me what you got. I'll down it." Cana smirked.

"Knock yourself, just make sure you pay for what you drink" the bartender set a small crate of whiskey bottles on the counter.

"Drinking you sorrows?" she heard a voice quip.

She turned to see Macao and Wakaba approaching the bar. She let out a loud sigh and turned back to the crate of whiskey, grabbing a bottle. The last people she wanted to see today.

"Not really. Just drinking." She replied curtly, popping the cork out.

"Mind if we join you?" Wakaba grinned, fiddling with his pipe.

"Actually I do. Go find your own spot." Cana took a big swig from the bottle.

"What did I do to make you mad?" Wakaba seemed confused before looking at Macao, who shrugged in turn.

"You know exactly why Macao. Don't play dumb and beat it."

"Eh? You're in the doghouse Macao? Why didn't you say so? You're so much prettier than my wife Cana…" Wakaba chuckled.

Cana couldn't help but contort her face in disgust, looking at the two men in front of her.

"I'm not on the market anymore…beat it." She reiterated.

"Oh who you with now Cana?" Macao seemed shocked.

"I'm single actually…not that it's any of your business. But I'm not looking. So once again….B-E-A-T I-T"

Cana sighed as they walked away, chugging the bottle she had till it was empty. _Men…_ she groaned. _Peverted men…_ she corrected herself. What did I ever seen in them? She sighed once more, uncorking another bottle of whiskey. She glanced over to the doors to see more of the guild pooring in.

"Cana!" Mirajane waved with a smile.

Cana smiled back and hopped down from her stool, approaching the table they were sitting down at. She climbed onto the table and sat down crossed legged, taking a sip from her drink.

"Today sucked but there's always tomorrow!" Natsu grinned.

Cana hiccuped as she tried to sigh, "You guys were pathetic today. Everyone lost. Gildarts is crying somewhere."

"You didn't even come and cheer for us!" Elfman yelled, "All you did was bar hop!"

"Calm down Elf-nii" Lisanna tried to soothe him.

"I was there in spirit. All the bars have lacrimavision. I saw every horrid detail. Maybe I should have entered, even with my messed up arm I could have done better." Cana glared at Elfman.

"But today was quite a day right?" Erza mused.

"We got to do our best tomorrow" Mirajane agreed.

Cana glanced over at the doors to see Lucy, Gray and Juvia enter. She gave them a small smile as they exchanged greetings with everyone. Cana glanced over to the other table when she heard Makarov make a fuss.

"Listen up Brats! We'll rise up and shown them. Won't We?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana glanced at the table behind her to see the Thunder God Tribe behind her. Heat rose in her cheeks as she saw Freed and Laxus joking around. _When did he come in? I didn't even notice? _A lump formed in her throat. Since that night nothing had come of their talk. Now she was wondering if he really was thinking she was stupid. _Was it because I was sick and miserable that he was like that? He always looks at me in a strange way and even then I haven't seen him much lately…_

She let out a sigh and took a sip for yet another bottle. She felt like they were at a stalemate again, a brick wall. She just didn't know what he thought of her. Sure he had said loving him wasn't stupid, and he even seemed to be cocky and teasing her as he said it. It had made her happy though, but now she was wondering if it was just words. _What are your feelings…Laxus? Everything in my romantic life has always been muddy and confusing. I'm just looking out for myself…right Cana? I just want a clear answer…_

As if on que, Laxus looked up from his table to see Cana staring at him. He just smirked, causing her to look away with a crimson face. A crashing sound caught them off guard as they saw Max faceplanted into a broken table.

"Who's Next?" Natsu shouted.

"I'll be your next opponent" Gajeel smirked.

"Leave it be. If its you and Natsu it won't be any fun" Laxus sighed.

Gajeel walked over the lightning dragon slayer and started patting him on the head. Levy quickly ran from her table and latched onto him, trying to get him to stop. Much to Cana's surprise, Laxus sat there quietly, not looking amused.

"Bastard!" Freed raged. "Laxus is our pride and joy! Thunder God Tribe asssssemble!"

Cana started laughing as Freed turned around, seeing both Evegreen and Bickslow passed out on the table. Freed burst into tears as Laxus just sighed, looking back over at Cana.

"Oi nee-san? You're strong right?" Cana heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Cana hiccuped, downing another bottle of whiskey.

The strange man just placed a shotglass in front of her, filled with alcohol. She eyed it before looking back at him, smirking.

"Want to compete?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I don't know who you are but…you sure want to challenge me?" she grinned, getting cocky.

"Oi! Don't do it!" Macao shouted to him.

"She's a monster. Don't be decieved!" Wakaba chimed in.

"Who asked for you to get involved?" She groaned at them before turning back to the man in front of her.

"So you want to compete?" he asked again.

Cana glanced over at Laxus to see he was off in his own world again. She scoffed and quickly downed the shot glass, slamming it down in front of her mystery competitor.

"I'll take that as a yes" He laughed, taking a shot.

After about 40 shots Cana started to feel woozy, she didn't want to admit it but he was getting the upper hand. Before she could finish her next shot she fell backwards off the stool, passing out. The man smirked and finished his shot again, glancing at Macao & Wakaba.

"You were saying…?"

"No way." Macao's eyes widened.

The man just belted out laughter, hiccuping a few times.

"Seriously?" Jet was shocked.

The man knelt down and unfastened Cana's top, leaving her topless on the floor. Everyone in the guild looked shocked. Laxus was on the verge of flipping the table over onto him.

"I'll take this as a trophy" he hiccuped again as he headed for the door.

"Gildarts is going to kill you!" Macao shouted, heading towards the man.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ugh my head." Cana groaned, opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Just because I treat people it dosen't mean I want to treat drunk people." she heard a stern voice come from nearby.

She glanced over to see Porlyusica sitting on a stool at the bed across the room. She sat up and suddenly felt cold. She glanced down to see she was topless and Laxus' long fur coat was now in her lap. She glanced around quickly once more and panicked, covering herself with the coat.

"It's just women here right now" the healer sighed with annoyance and stood.

"Did…did Laxus bring me here? Why am I topless?" she relaxed a little.

"He did and I don't know. If you're up already then leave. I still need to tend to Wendy." The woman pointed to the door.

Cana stood from the bed and put the coat on, holding it closed. She headed towads the door when she heard Porlyusica clear her throat. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her.

"He left this…" she placed it into the pocket of the coat and returned back to the bed, "now go."

"T-Thank you." Cana became nervous as the woman glared. "I'll be going now…"

Cana opened the door and stepped out, the door clicking shut behind her. She was curious so she quickly dug into the pocket to find the note, unfolding it hastily. "_Cana, you really need to stop challenging people to drinking contests. I got your top back but you'll have to come and get it from me. –Laxus. P.S. thanks for the free show."_

The heat rose in her cheeks and she quickly rolled up the note into a ball, shoving it back into the coat pocket. _That…jerk!_ She huffed inwardly, running towards the stairs.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Laxus grinned as he heard several violent knocks on his hotel room door. He was wondering how long it would take her to come. He stood slowly and even relished the moment as he took his time to go to the door. He could tell she was getting angry, her knocks becoming more and more frequent.

"I know you're in there Laxus!" she screamed. "If you don't open right now I'll…"

"You'll what?" He grinned as he open the door.

"You jerk. Give it back. You're just as bad as that asshole who took it." Cana fumed.

Laxus let out a chuckle and walked over to the table in his room, tossing the top to her. She caught it quickly and held it tightly to her chest. He walked back over to her and held his hand out.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"My coat." He grinned.

"I…you'll get it back in a minute." Cana rushed into his bathoom and slammed the door shut.

He walked over to the door and chuckled as he heard her fasten the lock. _She read my mind…_ He could hear shuffling sounds come from the other side and leaned up against the wall by the door.

"How much did you see?" Cana asked, fixing her hair in the mirror now.

"Everything…" he grinned.

"You…jerk." Cana mumbled now, her cheeks turning red.

"What was that?" he asked, amused.

"Nothing!" she shouted, turning the cold water on.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked

"Freshening up." She groaned

"Well…next time don't agree so easily to drink with another guy"

"Eh?" She tuned the water off.

"Also wear a better top." Laxus become somewhat quiet.

Cana perked her ears up to the door and could hear her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Why?" she asked slowly

"Just because." He fumed now, crossing his arms.

"Laxus…?" she asked

"What?" he replied quickly.

"Are you jealous?" she teased.

"You wish." He huffed.

"Laxus…" she started again.

"What?" he started to get worked up.

"Thank you."

"If you want to thank me then don't hang around any more weird men."

Cana couldn't help but smile, resting her back against the door. Maybe soon she would get the clear answer she was hoping for. She could only hope. Her worries and fears of the day before were already melting away in his presence.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Well that's the start of the grand magic games, I promise it'll get more exciting. The next chapter will be MPF suff. Yatta! Look forward to it, I sure am. Cana & Laxus are so awesome XD Umm yeah…that's all for a day or so. Let me know what you think!

Story is still looking to be about 1 or 2 more chapters.

::hands out bacchus plushies::


	10. Quick Fix

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

Ah I've been putting this off! I have most of it planned out in my head already but it really is looking like the last chapter D: I don't want it to end but I also don't want to drag this out unnessciarily. /sigh I guess I'll just have to do some one shots after this. XD Maybe another Laxus/Cana, maybe a Levy/Gajeel. What pairings do you want to see stories about? I might like a challenge :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 10: **Quick Fix

"_Hey Honey, Honey I'm not looking for a quick fix. Hey Baby, Baby don't you know that I'm love sick…Need my inhaler cause I think I'm havin' asthma attacks. Why won't you save me? Save me with your kisses like that. Hey darlin' darlin' won't you come take this pain away?…Do you love me? (Do you love me?) Do you need me? (Do you need me?). You'd better get down on your knees and tell me that you want me_." Quick Fix by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ah ah. Which bars should I hit up today? Wonder how crowded they are already…" Cana pondered out loud as she stepped out of the hotel.

The streets were already bustling with vendors, patrons and a variety of guilds. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, it was almost too intense. She had never been in a place with so many people but it somehow made her feel at home. She turned to her right and started walking down the road, minding the flow of traffic. It wasn't long till she felt someone bump into her. Instinctively she placed her hand on her bag to discourage any pickpockets. Before she moved any farther she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her to the side of the street.

"You've got some nerve, trying to mug a member of Fairy Tail."

All she heard was a light chuckle and the person let go of her arm, "Sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

Cana glanced up to see "Mystogan" standing in front of her. She let out a small huff, crossing her arms.

"It's me. Jellal" He said quietly, pulling the mask down slightly.

"I know who you are idiot." Cana groaned, "What do you want? Erza may have a soft spot for you but I just find you annoying."

"Heh. And this is our first meeting too. Well I don't blame you. I have a favor to ask you."

"Mmm…what can I possibly do for you? Love fortune for you and Erza?" she joked.

"Be my substitute today in the games." He implored.

Cana's eyes widened for a bit before she bursted out laughing. She couldn't stop herself until she saw Jellal's foot tapping impatiently, clearly getting irritated. She wiped her eyes a little before glancing at the man.

"I'm sorry. You're asking the wrong person." Cana sighed. "Besides, there are stronger people in the guild then me right now."

"Such as?" he asked, calming down slightly.

"Well theres Alzak and Bisca, I heard they've improved a lot. There's Laki…Max…Evergreen…Freed…Bickslow…" Cana started counting on her fingers.

"Why are you so determined not to do it? Sure they are strong…some even have the potential to be an S-Class mage like you. But you dismiss yourself so easily."

"Why are you so determined to have me do it?' Cana asked back, smirking.

"Would it sound weird if I feel like someone is telling me to?"

Cana had to resist the urge to laugh again. "You really are crazy. Well my answer is still no. I plan to spend the day drinking, not getting my butt kicked. At least I know my limits."

Jellal let out a loud sigh and tapped his foot again. She was stubborn…he'd give her that. Maybe he needed to sweeten the deal.

"Look, my sources told me that today someone from the Magic Council is going to be the guest commentator. I can't go out there today. It's just one day. You may not even be picked for the battle portion. You can choose not to volunteer for the event too. I don't even care if you drink to your heart's content while out there."

"Ugh…" Cana groaned, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm just going to make a fool out of myself. Fairy Tail would never forgive me if I just sat there doing nothing."

"Cana-chan~" she heard someone's voice call out playfully.

"Huh?" Cana looked around and just saw the bustling street.

"Why are you still punishing yourself?" She heard again.

"Who's there?" Cana asked, becoming more confused.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at the brunette. She had just called him crazy, he was thinking that the feeling was mutual.

"Cana!" The voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, a green-eyed woman appeared a mere inches away from her face dangling upside down. Cana couldn't help but let out a shriek and stepped backwards. She lost her balance and fell backwards onto her bottom, glancing up to see a young woman floating in the air. She was short in stature with flowing pale pink robes and equally flowing blonde hair.

"M-M-Master M-M-Mavis?" Cana stuttered, surprised she didn't recognize the voice sooner.

"Hmph. Now I have your attention." The ghost pouted.

"What is going on?" Jellal asked Cana, confused.

Cana just ignored the man and quickly stood, noticing people were staring at her. She cleared her throat and then watched as Mavis lowered herself down to the ground, her feet barely touching the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Cana asked.

"The island was boring. If you were watching with everyone since Day 1 you would know I was here."

Cana just stood there, rather stunned. If she had known Mavis could leave the island she would have sought her out sooner, she had a lot to ask and talk to her about. Mavis eyed the brunette carefully, noticing the grim expression on her face.

"I knew it…" Mavis said quietly.

"Knew what?"

"Cana-chan hates me!" Mavis started to sob.

"Er? Eh? What?" Cana panicked "I don't! I promise. I thought you hated me…"

Cana glanced over to see Jellal shaking his head back and forth as if saying 'no'. She glanced back to see Mavis smiling now, all tears gone. _She was faking it? _Cana gasped inwardly at the woman's tactics.

"So that's it." Mavis chuckled. "Because of your arm ending up that way."

"Yeah…"

"Are you stupid?" Mavis lectured her now, slapping her forehead.

Cana laughed as the woman's hand went through her but stopped when she saw the master glaring.

"Err…sorry."

"It's okay" Jellal replied.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Mavis." Cana groaned.

"Anyways, you should join the games." Mavis suddenly made a mischievious look.

"You too?" Cana groaned again.

"Where do you think he got the idea?" she grinned, giving Cana a peace sign now.

"I feel a headache coming on…or maybe my energy is being drained…"

"Cana-chan. What happened to her arm was just bad timing and circumstance. If you had your full power when you used Fairy Glitter you wouldn't be in this predicament. It was outside your control."

"Even so, that dosen't change the fact I can barely use my arm in combat. I'm essentialy one-armed. Sure I can use it for basic functions but in battle I might as well had it cut off."

"I could change that…" Mavis grinned again.

"What are you scheming…?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Jellal replied to her.

"Fairy Glitter…I can fix your arm and give it to you again."

"Haha that's your plan….wait what?" Cana's eyes widened.

"You heard me." Mavis stuck her tongue out.

"It seems almost too good to be true…This isn't some test is it?"

"Cana-chan does hate me!" Mavis sobbed again.

"I'm not falling for it again this time." Cana looked away, crossing her arms.

"If you don't hate me you'll enter the games!" Mavis sobbed more.

Cana bit her lip with frustration, they were both making it hard to resist. _I just wanted a damn good drink and maybe work up the nerve to get Laxus to tell me how he really feels._

"I…" Cana started.

"Yes?" Jellal asked.

"Think of it this way." Mavis sighed, a serious look forming now "If you still think you need to repay me somehow or make up for something. Or even still be forgiven for something. The only payment I'll take is you entering the games today. I'll only 'forgive' you if you enter the games…"

Cana let out a very long and loud sigh, looking at the young woman. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Hehe I knew that would get you Cana-chan." Mavis now chuckled.

Cana couldn't help but give her a small smile, she sure knew how to read her and push her buttons.

"You're a good manipulator you know that…" Cana chuckled softly now.

"How mean…" Jellal mumbled.

"I'm not talking to you!" Cana started to get worked up again.

"Well I got to make it look like I'm talking to you…otherwise people will think you're crazy" he sighed.

"Why?"

"No one can see Mavis…not even I. Only members of Fairy Tail can. At least that's what Erza said"

"Oh…"

"Well the games start in an hour so we should hurry." Mavis held out her hand to Cana's arm, a soft glow forming.

After a few second the glow was gone and Mavis just smiled. Cana rolled up her arm sleeve to see the red tattoo adorning her forearm once more. She grinned now, already feeling a big boost in confidence. She felt she could take on the world if need be. She pulled her sleeve back down and then glanced over at Jellal.

"Your arm?" he asked.

"A present…." She grinned, "As Natsu says 'i'm all fired up'. I'll go kick some ass in your place."

She could tell Jellal was smiling behind the cloth covering his face and headed down the alley next to the street. She flexed her right arm slightly and then glanced back at Mavis. The blonde just gave her a thumbs up before floating up a bit.

"Your strength, your loyalty, your guilt, your compassion, your love, your fears, your flaws… it makes you a wonderful person and a wonderful mage. You remind me of my younger self. I have high hopes for you."

"Eh?" Cana's eyes widened.

"Cana…out of all the S-Class nominees…you impressed me the most." Mavis continued to smile as she slowly vanished.

"Heh…first you scare me and guilt me into agreeing and now you say sappy things like that…" Cana wiped her watering eyes on her sleeve and promptly ran down the street towards the venue.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"The third day's event is Pandemonium! Guild's, please select one member of your team to partcipate." The announcer bellowed into the microphone.

"Has anyone seen Mystogan?" Mirajane looked worried, glancing at their four member team.

"That jerk…" Gajeel huffed "Got cold feet already?"

They glanced over at Team A to see Erza stepping forward eagerly.

"I will go" she stated.

"Send Me! Send meeeee!" Natsu whined

"Calm down idiot!" Gray sighed as he tried to hold him back.

"Do your best!" Lucy and Wendy smiled.

Cana stepped out from the shadows and towards her new team, grinning. She took a few shots for her nerves but the large crowd was already getting her excited. Her nerves were already vanishing.

"I'll go for Team B" She stated confidently.

"Wait a minute!" Gajeel spat, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Eh? Cana?" Mirajane looked confused.

"What happened to Mystogan?" Laxus asked

"He never showed it looks like." Juvia replied.

Laxus was trying hard not to grin. He wasn't expecting Mystogan to vanish nor was he expecting Cana to show. She seemed different somehow, as if her glow was back. He had noticed she was getting better and better as time passed, especially after she confessed to him. Maybe it was the weight off her shoulders, he couldn't quite tell.

"The guest commentator is a council member so he can't come out…right?" Cana relayed her info to her new teammates.

"Makes sense." Mirajane nodded.

"But still….why you? You're just a gimp and a drunk" Gajeel hissed.

"Hmph. I'll show you." She crossed her arms.

Laxus couldn't hide his grin now. That confidence, not overly cocky or smug but she knew what she was doing.

"Kick some ass."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She grinned back.

Cana glanced over to see the other teams selecting their members. She eyed them slowly. _Hibiki of Blue Pegasus probably wouldn't be a problem. Erza would be…Milliana might be, I don't know enough about her. Jura is a wizard saint so that would spell trouble. I knew nothing of this Obra or Orga…and this Novally…seems easy._ An idea suddenly came to her head, maybe it was because she knew she had Fairy Glitter at her disposal, or maybe it was the alcohol talking but she wanted to see through with it. She turned around to look at Laxus, a michevious look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "What is it?"

"I want to make a bet…"

"People were making bets yesterday…why today?"

"Because I'm playing today…so entertain me. If I lose what do you want?" Cana smirked.

"Hehe…you'll regret it. How about you sleep with me?" He smirked back.

Cana blushed slightly but didn't even hesitate, "I'll honor that."

"Heh…Respect yourself a little more will you." Laxus sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph. Well no take backs."

Cana glanced over to see her teammates with wide eyed expressions with Juvia fantasizing about her and Gray already. Mirajane was blushing and trying not to listen.

"If you win?" Laxus asked.

"Tell me how you feel about me." She stated frankly, her face still red.

Laxus felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. _Shit…_was all he could think over and over again in his head. He thought it was pretty obvious at this point but he realized Cana probably wanted a clear, simple answer. _With the shit she's been through shes deserves that much at the very least…and now shes agreed to that silly condition…_

"Deal" he swallowed the lump in his throat, maintaing his grin.

Cana walked closer to him, not stopping till she was only 2 feet away. She leaned in close and grinned.

"Better prepare an answer then." She pushed his sound pod aside and whispered into his ear, playfully biting his lobe.

Heat instantly rose in his cheeks and she continued to grin as she stepped away. She chuckled at his facial expression and started heading towards the other contestants, giving him a wink. _Shit…I think I just fell for her all over again. That woman seriously is after my heart. _

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

But wait you said this was the last chapter? I seriously thought so too! But then I wrote and wrote and then realized, oh hey I need to split this chapter up, it's getting long. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this and be assured, the next one actually Is the last chapter. I know because I just finished It! Ahhh sad I know. But I hope you enjoyed it so far. Let me know what you think!

::hands out cana plushies::


	11. Crazy Amazing

**Title**: Crazy Amazing

**Pairings:** Cana/Laxus, some Cana/Macao, some onesided Cana/Gildarts

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Cana tries hard to adjust to life post-tenrou. A broken heart? A broken arm? Cana

Struggles to regain her confidence and work past her issues. Bad bad summary. Lol. Please R/R.

The final chapter! Ahhhhhh! This and chapter 10 were originally one chapter. But I decided it would be best to split it. Ah even though this chapter was done when I finished 10 I still sat here going over it again and again. I needed to make some slight tweeks to the ending scenes, etc. I'm really nervous as to what you guys will think XD ahhh. Plus its 5am. I've been writing on and off since 11pm.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 11: **Crazy Amazing

"_I can't believe you lay here inside my bed. A guy like you won't leave things inside my head. You magically appeared in the secret winces of my life… I think it's crazy amazing How you can just bump into a guy, fall in love, change your life. I've always been the bottle that sits on the shelf. I even start to think about my mental health. 'Cos every other guy I seem to like would run a million miles_." Crazy Amazing by VV Brown

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Cana still couldn't believe her eyes. Erza had defeated all 100 monsters in Pandemonium. She was amazed but also a little saddened. Her chance to win was gone now and she was now drowning her sorrows into the bottle of rum she brought with her. A pit was forming in her stomach as the liquid flowed down her throat. Her ears perked up however when she heard Pumpkin come back over with a strange looking device. She eyed it curiously before taking another swig.

"We decided the remaining 7 teams must establish a ranking for this event. So we prepared a simple game using this Magic Power Finder, or MPF. When you strike the MPF with magic it will tell you how strong said magic is. The higher the number the higher the points."

"Well that leaves me at a disadvantage." Hibiki sighed, approaching Cana.

Cana took a few more sips from her bottle, eyeing the man.

"You free tonight Cana?"

"Maybe…" she grinned before glancing over at Laxus, "I might be able to handle one barrel"

"You drink too much…" Hibiki scatched the back of his head.

"You drunk!" She heard Gajeel scream, "I knew this was a bad idea"

Laxus crossed his arms, trying not to fume. Blatantly looking at him then flirting with another man. The event was far from over, she still had the chance to win.

"The competition is not over yet Cana!" Juvia tried to encourage her.

"Well then. We will continue in the order that was decided previously." Pumpkin explained.

"I guess that's me then!" Milliana grinned.

She started to build up speed before launching an attack at the MPF. The MPF made several beeping sounds before '365' popped up.

"That's a high number." Laharl commented from above.

"Well Milliana's magic is more based on speed than power." Beth stated.

"Next up is Quatro Puppy's Novally!" The announcer shouted.

The man quickly launched an attack at the MPF, stuttering in shock as it rose to '124'. Hibiki smirked and adjusted his tie, getting ready to go.

"It's my turn."

"This will be tough. His magic is based on knowledge" Eve sighed.

"I should have gone." Ren agreed.

A few beeps were heard from the MPF as the number '95' popped up. Hibiki collapsed to his knees with embarassment, sighing. Cana kneeled beside him and held his head to her chest, soothing him.

"Shall your onee-san comfort you?" she joked, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Yeah…I want you to baby me" tears of joy forming from his eyes.

Juvia let out a small shriek as a stray bolt of lightning shot at her foot. She glanced over to see Laxus with a scary expression, bolts crackling from his sound pods.

"That was close…since Juvia is a water mage" she sighed.

"Next up is Raven Tail's Obra!" The announcer shouted.

He brought forth his little minion and launched it at the MPF. Seemingly amused as it hit a measly '4'. Everyone in the crowd let out in laughter, with members of Fairy Tail looking on with a confused look. Cana just grinned and left Hibiki alone, approaching Pumpkin.

"It's unfortunate but…" Pumpkin started before he looked up, seeing Cana taking his hat, "There are no re-dos."

Cana put the hat on her head and twirled around a little, humming to herself. Laxus was about to lose it. _What the hell is she doing? Is she pissed drunk? Trying to get a rise out of me? Is she that desperate to bed me? She looks like a damn fool._ Cana glanced over at Laxus and tried not to giggle, she was probably being cruel but she couldn't help it. She was excited now, she had a chance again to win. She was going to surprise everyone so it was best to goof off…it would make the climax even better.

Pumpkin snatched his hat back before pointing to the scoreboard.

"These are the ranking's so far."

"I'm winning. Meow." Milliana cooed.

"Next up is Orga! The crowd is going wild!" the announcer stated.

Orga brought lightning up to his hands, "120MM Black Lightning Cannon!"

The lightning flew from his hands, hitting the MPF violently. The crowd watched in amazement as the number shot up to '3825'. Milliana's eyes widened in shock.

"That's…ten times my score!"

"Well…we look forward to seeing whether Jura, one of the ten wizard saints, can surpass even this number." The announcer boomed through the speakers.

"Is it alright if I do it seriously?" Jura asked Pumpkin.

"Of course" he replied back.

The Wizard Saint closed his eyes to concentrate and brought his hands up to his chest, the ground rumbling around him.

"Meidou Fugaku!"

The ground started to split around him as debris flew up, hitting the MPF. Everyone watched in amazement as the number quickly shot up to '8544'.

"That's overdoing it old man!" Gray shouted from the stands.

"This is a new record for MPF!" the announcer excidetly shouted.

"Amazing. He'd be a match for Gildarts" Makarov spoke, impressed also.

"Don't forget the Gildart's daughter is right there." Mavis stated.

Cana took a few more chugs from her bottle, scratching the back of her head.

"The last challenger is Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail B! It'll be tough to follow up Jura but let's see!"

"It's finally my turn huh?" Cana hiccuped.

"She's sloshed isn't she?" Warren cried.

"Even if she were sober, I doubt she would hit 4 digits." Max guessed.

"Not even. My guess at the most 3 digits. At the most." Macao sighed.

_Hmph I heard that…don't look down on me! _Cana growled inwardly. Hiccuping again, she set her bottle down and started to pull her jacket off slowly.

"Don't strip!" The guild shouted from their box.

_What is she up to? _Laxus watched her carefully.

Cana pulled her jacket off completely, grinning. She tossed her jacket to the side and turned to face her guild, looking straight into Laxus' eyes.

"Well then…I'm going to strike" She continued to grin, showing off the mark on her arm.

Laxus' eyes widened, it was all an act. He didn't want to place expectations on her but he was worried that she wouldn't be able to beat Jura. He was just as bad as Macao and the others, doubting her skill. But that mark…surely it was Fairy Glitter. _She was fooling us all…she made the bet because she knew she was going to win, she was that confident. Once again…I've fallen for you Cana Alberona. You're amazing…_

Makarov turned to Mavis, a grim look on his face.

"It couldn't be…?" he asked.

"I lent it to her. In order to win." Mavis grinned, her eyes almost sparkling.

Makarov's face turned more grim, watching the first master's grin. He was happy but also scared at the same time. The first master was full of surprises.

Cana crouched and raised her arm up into the air, making a fist. Light started to form around her feet as a small wind kicked up.

"Gather! Oh guiding river of light!"

Cana started to stand as she brought her arm down to mid air, the light growing more intense.

"Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" Cana shouted.

A large pillar of light formed around the MPF as the ground split around it. The force sending Cana up into the air as the wind whipped around violently. The crowd looked on shocked as the other contestants let out gasps. She could hear Natsu's team cheering loudly and as she landed on her feet she saw her team's approval. Laxus had his arms crossed still with his eyes closed, but he was still grinning.

She realized she had been holding in her breath as she exhaled, feeling her heart pounding loudly. She was thrilled, excited, relieved, she almost wanted to burst into tears as she heard the cheers. The adrenaline was pumping as she watched dust settle from her attack.

"999…9?" Cana read the MPF slowly with a shocked face, glancing up at Mavis.

Mavis smiled back and heard a 'I knew you could do it' echo in her head. Makarov was laughing so hard he almost fell from the ledge. She started to grin as she watched the tattoo slowly vanish from her arm.

"It's a 1-2 finish for Fairy Tail!" The anouncer shouted.

Cana raised her arms in the air, beckoning for claps and shouts of approval.

"We're unstoppable! We are Fairy Tail!"

Cana was met with tons of applause and whistling, some people even tossing hats, flags and flowers. Cana picked up her jacket and ran over to her team and was met with some hugs and high fives. She calmed down a little and glanced over at Laxus who looked amused.

"I won." She stated.

"Heh…you little minx." He laughed.

"What?" she laughed back.

"You played me the entire time. Were you trying to make yourself look like an idiot that would lose?" He smirked, closing the distance between them.

"Mmm…guilty." She grinned.

"You…" he started.

"Hm?" she started to hold her breath as he stepped in closer.

"You're crazy." He started again before laughing, "but you're amazing. Really really amazing…"

"So your answer is…?"

She felt him place a hand on her chin, tilting it up so he could claim her lips. Her eyes widened as heat rose in her cheeks. She started to rise up on her tip toes to shorten the height between them. He let go of her chin and rested his hand on the small of her back, holding her close. He slowly removed his lips from her and smirked at the expression on her face. She was dazed.

"That was….an amazing answer." She giggled, resting her forehead on his chest now.

He looked down and chuckled, "Being drunk wasn't an act though was it?"

"Guilty" she giggled more. "I may not remember your answer."

"I can answer as many times as needed" he let go of her and he felt her grab his wrist.

"You know…we could always satisfy your side of the bargain…" she teased quietly so others wouldn't hear.

"Heh…Cana. Respect yourself a little. Isn't it too soon?" He tried to reason with her quietly.

"Mm…come on…" she whined, running a finger along his chest.

"You're too important to me. It's too soon." He tried to reason with once more.

All he could hear was Cana giggling and she looked up at him, blushing and smiling.

"Good answer. You pass."

"Eh?" Laxus looked confused.

"You passed the test." She chuckled.

"You little…" he started before his ears perked up.

"Let's start the third match! Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar vs Raven Tail's Alexei!"

"Looks like I'm up…" Laxus stated to Cana.

Cana let go of his wrist and nodded, feeling a slight pit growing in her stomach. She was nervous that once he was gone the feeling would vanish again, like their last talk. He started to walk towards the ring when he glanced back, seeing her expression. He turned around and marched back over to her, pulling her into his embrace. Cana closed her eyes and felt herself holding her breath again, unsure of what Laxus was going to do.

She felt him kiss her forehead lightly before letting her go, causing her to peek an eye open. He grinned and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Don't worry. I've fallen pretty hard for you. Now it's my turn to fight." He walked back towards the ring before shouting, "Be prepared to fall for me all over again."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

In a bar in Magnolia, an orange haired mage watched the games from an old, rusty lacrimavision. He sipped his drink slowly, watching his daughter's victory. He grinned and as he saw her run over to the lightning dragon slayer he started laughing.

"That's my daughter! Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail! She's my pride!" he shouted to everyone in the bar, pointing to the lacrimavision.

"Gildarts!" the barkeep shouted, pointing to the broken bar counter..

"Oops…I overdid it didn't I?" he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this story and it was a somewhat fun challenge. I can't wait to write a new story. Thanks everyone for reading thus far m( )m. I don't really have much else to say since I said most of it in my notes for the previous chapter haha. But I hope to see everyone soon :D Let me know what you thought XD

::hands out laxus plushies::


End file.
